SKIS
by shabazzpicturepresents
Summary: Aang is vice president of his school. He has a loyal girlfriend named meng and life couldn't be simplier.Then when a raven hair girl sets a prank making him think that they had sex. How is he suppose to get his simple life? Filled w/OC characters! AU!
1. Chapter 1

This story contains no bending. Also Toph can see! :)

I do not own "Avatar the last air bender"!

So here it goes! Viewer discretion is advised.

Skis

Toph repeatedly stabbed the school meat. The source of her violent mood was the table of squeaky clean students that were talking one table behind her. There sat ponytail boy, president scar face, goody goody vice president, too nice swimming captain and upside down Cinderella. They were her pet peeves. She could pretty much figure out that scar face and ponytail boy aren't squeaky annoyingly clean. But the other three were impossibly too good. Who for the love of god hasn't had one bad day! Even Jesus himself probably had a bad day! Their happy tone of voice could be heard on the wiggles or any baby show for that matter. Mermaid and vice presidz smiles irradiated her to no end it was if their dentist shoved a star in there or something. But seriously if you see them smiling you would immediately book a dentist appointment the next day. It looked as if a specially designed cleaning squad had brighten their teeth every single day with the prime objective to inform people of good hygiene!

With a groan Toph laid her forehead on the cool surface of the lunch table. She was trying so hard not to dump a barrel of trash on them to see them flip out. But then again they're so squeaky clean that they'll think it was their fault. A noise of a tray hitting her lunch table made Toph move her head somewhat in acknowledgment. Already knowing who made the noise.

Sitting down directly in front of Toph was a semi- curly hair blond with the school uniform neatly press clean and uncreased. Who had a tidy lunch bag with her, she smiled sweetly at the annoyed raven hair girl.

"Isn't this nice weather for November Toph?" the blond asked as she carefully spread out an napkin and set her lunch on top of it.

Toph groaned at Alice's optimism. Her shoes scrapping the sanitary tile floor. Sometimes Alice thinks too innocent but it grew on Toph and only annoyed her at times when she was currently annoyed like right now.

"Oh you mean the fridget cold- yeah I'm totally into polar bear weather." Toph answered turning her head away from Alice.

Alice gave a smile and bit into her sandwich neatly. Alice had gotten use to Tophs many moods. She even knew how to deal with it. So after she finished her bite she digged into her book bag and produced an unopened bag of skittles.

Toph heard the unmistakeable shake of a full bag of skittles across from her. She jerked her head to the sound causing her bangs to lift slightly and grabbed it from the hand of Alice. Toph smiled as she pried open the bag, poured a hand full which she tossed in her mouth. Foul mood gone and the power of the rainbow took its effect.

"So delightful weather we're having Toph?" Alice asked straightening her plaid skirt.

Toph nodded her head. She really could care less about the weather as long as she has her never ending bag of happiness. It could be as cold as the north pole and she'll say its feels like Hawaii.

"Of course the 'real Alice'" Toph agreed. Alice shook her head sweetly at the reference to Alice in wonderland.

Toph took another handful of her candy and noticed the violet hair girl who slammed her tray was being unreasonably quiet.

"What's wrong bat face, batman's not using you as signal anymore?"

The violet hair girl gave a mock glare and matched Tophs sarcasm with her own.

"Well at least I can ride the bat wing shorty!"

"That was three years ago lecher!" Toph shouted.

The violet hair girl paused and gave a confused look and then shouted "Don't use words you don't know!"

"You don't know! But I do!" Toph shouted in smugness.

The violet hair girl gave Toph a pout and then turn to Alice as Toph finished her skittles.

"Kikyo she called you a man addicted to lewdness" Alice whispered to kikyo a little confused on why Toph would use _that_ word.

Seemly only hearing the 'man' part the kikyo shouted "I'm not a man tomboy!" specifically pointing out that Toph wore a tailored pair of the boys uniform pants.

Toph first glared at the blond across from her for telling bat face and then turned to the kikyo pointing out the dark mascara outlining her brown eyes.

"You **so** are! That's why you wear so much makeup! To cover up your manliness!" Toph shouted now frustrated that her bag of skittles was empty.

"That is not why you man!"

"Ha! That's originally you slut!"

"You shrimp!"

"You harlot!"

"You pick-in pocket midget!"

"You 'round about hussy!"

"You- You homo sapien!"

After that rushed out of the violet haired girls mouth on the spot both girls broke into smile that was followed by laughter.

"You- You what?" Toph asked through her laughter reeled over in her seat not caring that her elbow bumped into her tray and sent a few peas on the table.

"T-That was t-the only t-thing I could t-think of! Ha!" The kikyo answered through her laughter.

Once the laughter died neither of the perivously laughing girls took noticed of the attention they received in shocked, amused, or annoyed faces. Though their shy friend did, she could all but feel 20 pairs of disapproving stares at her.

"You guys. Could you not call each other those offending words?" Alice asked with a current blush on her face.

Signing bat face gave Alice a knowing look "How many times have we've been over this you can't just sit there and take those stares. Give them the finger or something! Or pay no mind to those up tight douchebags!" Bat face coached.

Alice looked up at her violet hair friend and knew she was trying to make her feel better in a uncensored kind of way " Thank you kikyo."

"How much do you bet that I can hit scar faces head!" Toph said interrupting their emotional friendship moment.

Kikyo immediatly got on board and laid a twenty. "You are so on for that bet!" kikyo smiled smugly.

Toph smiled at her foolish friend. It was getting too easy to get kikyo into a bet. Toph loved the fact that her friend was an in denial gambler. And it was an added plus that she wasn't even good at it. She would go into any bet even betting a six year old at chuckle cheeses during her seven year old cousins birthday party. This violet hair bat face didn't even know the meaning to stop! She kept going until shes pulled away kicking and screaming. In other words kikyo had and unwinning streak.

Still smiling Toph turned a 180o in her spinning seat and faced scar faces table. She searched for a rubber band in her pocket that was sure to be there and grabbed a pea from her tray behind her. Holding the wet pea she readied the rubber band and did a silent countdown.

_Three...Two...On- _

" You really shouldn't do this Toph! What if you get in trouble! Think about this!" Alice's hands were clasped in nervousness. She knew something that Toph wasn't cautious to notice.

"Just throw it so I can make my money!" kikyo said impatiently rubbing her hands.

Readying her rubber band with a new pea that was squashed in Alices interruption Toph said over her shoulders "Sure I'll think about this scardy cat but I'll need a reason!"

Alice bit her lower lip and said nothing.

"I thought that much." Toph said and started her silent countdown aimed at Zukos forehead.

Three...

Kikyo smiled greedily at Zuko waiting for Tophs miss and her sweet money and first win.

Two...

Alice looked in the direction of the person that was staring at Toph waiting for her to shoot.

_...Thr-_

" !" Alice pushed the words out of her mouth in a loud whisper.

Toph slowly turned her head towards the flustered blond raising her covered eyebrow. "What?"

Taking a long inhale Alice stated slowly but still flustered "The principle is making his daily routines in the cafeteria to get a chance to suspend you!"

"That little S.O.B!" Toph whispered in anger. Then she looked at the now secretive blond in front of her "And why didn't you tell me before!"

Alice frowned and said filled with self disappointment "You know I don't feel right about boasting other peoples personal conversations!"

"But it was about me!"

"It doesn't make it right!"

Toph gave a frustrated sign. She felt like shaking out all the good morals out of Alice that her parents imprinted into her. If someone was talking about beating Toph after school. Toph guessed that Alice would wait at the very end to give her the heads up. Probably when she's in a headlock.

"You know what I'm not hungry." with that said Toph got up dumped her food with her tray into the trash an turned to her friends. "And you two better not follow me either." She then left the cafeteria.

Alice stared down at her unappealing lunch and stuffed it back into her bag. She didn't mean to be too good! She just follows what she thought was right. Now Toph hates her!

"...I was so fucking close..." kikyo groaned with her head near her lunch on the table. Alice frowned at her friend.

"I'm sorry." Alice apologized to kikyo patting her on her back.

Now all Alice had to do was apologize to Toph.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Okay I'm back and I need reviews on whether I did Tophs character right okay!**

**And what do you think about kikyo and Alice? Too much? Too little? Was Toph a tad bit insensitive? JUST TELL ME I'M DIEING TO KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally an Aang Pov...after a Toph one!

Another OC character!

I do not own "Avatar the last air bender"! So here it goes!

Skis

After lunch Toph skipped the first two classes after and sneaked onto the schools roof. Some days it seemed to calm her down from her anger these were one of those days. Laying on the stoning of the floor she took a quick nap with a light chill in the air. She had to admit the November afternoon weather was nicer than the morning. She frowned she'll have to subtly apologize to Alice. As soon as she was calm she made her way to her last period class. But as she walked she spotted the stubby principle walking down the hall. The vanished anger came back ten-folds. Why couldn't he leave her alone! All she did was have a couple school fights and they weren't even started by her. It was as if this crazy short man had it out for her since the first day of school. (i.e. she kind of wrecked his office with a stink bomb curtsey of her friend emo-boy.)

"I know I'm interesting with my awesomeness but damn." She muttered and looked back at the small principle making his way down the hallway away from her hiding spot around the corner. He had thinning hair where a couple of strand lay on his head. His attitude was the in your face kind where he had to be the loudest in the conversation she learned from her experience in his office. He also had a Napoleon complex with him being short and as he says 'balding'. He should of suspended her a long time ago but her well connected daddy just couldn't make it easy for Mr. principal dude.

She swiftly turned and went the opposite direction of potato head man going for the long way to her class. She kept walking staring at her shoes hitting the floor. Slowly her anger began to dimmer. Until she knocked someones shoulder. She didn't even apologized and kept walking.

"S-sorry" the stranger called out and walked away. Tophs head jerked up.

What annoyed Toph the most then goody two shoes or beaches or douche bags. Are pathetic wimps that apologizes for something they didn't do. She would of left it at that if the dude said a smart ass comment even in her annoyed state of mind. Then he would of shown backbone. But when he turns soft on her because _she_ knocked into _him_ then shes annoyed. The dimming anger flared and was directed to the dark haired brunette.

"Hey-" Toph shouted but was then cut off by a pair of skinny arms that pulled her around the corner. Once around the corner Toph jetted her elbow right into the kidnappers rib. His arm loosen and Toph easily got out. She narrowed her pale green eyes on a blue eyed raven hair teen reeled over.

"What was that about ling!" Toph shouted with fury that he caught her off guard.

She used his real name showing how serious the situation was. But ling wasn't the type to take things seriously. Since she met him at one of her parents friends boring dinner parties he was and always will be unserious and lay back. Thats what she liked about her buddy in crime but it still wouldn't hurt if he took at least one situation seriouly.

Ling gave a groan and answered her question with a question "What no hello ling? Hows it going ling? Are you okay ling? How's the family ling?"

Toph rolled her eyes at his question, she swears that this guy loves hearing the sound of his own voice, she then answered him with the folding of her arms and a glare. It was said by one of Toph friends that her and ling looked alike. Based on their clothes (which Toph wore the tailored boys uniform pants) and hair color. They would pass for twins if it wasn't for their different eye color and Tophs noticeable pale skin.

"You could at least thank me for not letting you beat up the vice president of the school." he suggested as he flipped his bang in a very justin bieber like way that he knew annoyed toph.

Toph paid no mind to the stupid hair flip and foucased on her slip up. She didn't get a good look at the guy before she set her plan in motion. What happen to observing the opponent before attacking Toph! God Toph your such an idiot! she scolded herself.

"Ahem! I'm not hearing a thank you." ling reminded her with a fake cough.

Rolling her eyes again she gave a muttered 'thank you'.

Using the wall to support him up ling gave Toph a knowing look " I don't think that counts."

Tapping her foot impatiently she replied through clenched teeth "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" ling said happily ignoring her tone and the glare that presented itself.

"Your a jerk emo-boy." Toph responded turning to go to class.

Holding his side Toph noted the way he was wearing the unrecommended pair of converses. Ling followed with a smug smile on his lips.

"I know but I got you to say 'thank you' didn't I?"

Toph answered him with a hard punch to the arm.

"I'll take that as a 'yes your right ling'." he commented with pain lacing his words.

* * *

><p>Aang was quickly walking down the hallway when he was bumped into the shoulder. Since he wasn't looking where he was going he gave a hesitant apology.<p>

"S-Sorry?"

Then made his way down the hall.

"Hey-"

He turned to the voice but no one was there, he gave a shrug and rushed to the council room.

He made it there and apologized for being late. Zuko dismissed his lateness and Aang took a seat next to his friend Sokka. Though the scar on Zukos face made some people warry of his choices it didn't hinder Zukos skills as a leader and school president. It also didn't stop his ever growing fan club either.

"What did I miss?" Aang asked as he took out his labeled notebook.

Sokka gave his friend a bored look "Just same ol' same ol'. Zuko loving the sound of his voice."

Aang gave his friend a disappointed look. He really didn't understand why Sokka wanted to be a part of the council. All he did was show up complained or take a nap with sunglasses on. Which wasn't fooling anyone by the way.

"Sokka at least take pride in being part of the decision making for the school." Aang said with a optimistic view.

"Aang between us men I'm only part of this thing for two things: 1.) watched the perverted school president around my sister and 2.) The _Ladies!_" Sokka stated giving Aang a smirk.

Aang shook his head at Sokkas ridiculousness "I'm sorry to say this Sokka but you can't date the council members."

Sokka gave his naive friend a light pat on his head "My my my Aang you sure are naive my little big eared friend. Of course I'm not going to date these 'stick in the mud' (a girl turned hearing this and glared at the back of Sokkas head) I'm going to use my title to get the hot ones." he spoke with self satisfaction.

"Right..." Aang nodded still not believing his friend. Aang shifted his attention to the speaker of the room and copied down some notes for future reference. Aang inwardly smiled he honestly loved being a part of the council. He took pride in making a difference in his school. He loved the thought of knowing the ins and outs of their schools systems and policies. To say the least Aang would cherish his memories in their student council.

"Okay that will be all for today!" Zuko announced after the few minutes that were left in the meeting. The bell rung signaling the end of school.

Aang got up with Sokka and they made their way to the giggling blue eyed brunette and joking school president.

"Oh Zuko your so funny!" katara squealed giving Zuko a playful shove.

"hahahaha! I don't think his **that **funny!" Sokka said butting in, moving between Zuko and his sister.

"Sokka!" katara shouted at her over protecting brother in embarrassment.

"It's okay little sis' I won't let this creep tell horrible jokes to you again!" he said glaring at Zuko.

"It's okay katara he's just being a good big brother! No matter how annoying it is..." Zuko said in reassurance but mumbled the last part.

"Listen here BUB! (jabbing him) You talking to my sister is another form of sexual harassment! You got that Mr. school president!" Sokka threaten poking Zuko to emphasize his point. Zuko gave Sokka a glare.

Aang seeing how Zuko and Sokka were still glaring at each other opted to change the topic.

"Wow I really have nothing to do this weekend!" Aang said purposely loud.

All eyes turned to the dark haired brunette. Katara was the first to talk.

"Aang there is Zukos party this Saturday. We're all suppose to go to help him out!" katara said this all with a smile that was directed to Zuko.

"Yeah ... You are going **right**?" Zuko asked knowing clearly well what Aangs answer will be.

"W-What I totally forgot! How come I wasn't informed again!" Aang shrieked. He was suppose to go over Mengs house and have dinner with her family. They've been talking about it for days!

"Ha Aangs finally forgets something! And he says that I'm forgetful!" Sokka laughed and then blocked Zukos view of his sister.

Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokkas humor and re-asked his question to the schools vice president. "So your going?"

Aang looked up at Zuko unsure and then with slumped shoulders he nodded his head.

"Okay now that's solve lets go get something to eat!" Sokka replied and then immediately grabbed his sister and dragged her out. "Alone! Me and you sis'!"

"You know what I'm hungry too! I'll come with!" Zuko called after the siblings and chased after them.

When the screaming of Sokkas hyena screech died down. Aang signed and thought of how he was suppose to tell Meng.

* * *

><p>Toph slammed open her locker and grabbed her coat out. She wasn't as mad as usual. She was bored and dramatically ripping her coat out and annoying people with her slamming locker was fun.<p>

"Toph!" someone shouted pissed off behind her.

Toph turned to see an furious violet hair girl.

"Let me guess ...(Toph tapping her chin)...it's about a certain douche bag of a boyfriend!" Toph smiled.

Kikyo glared at nothing specific "He is defiantly going down! How dare he **use** me!" kikyo shouted getting even more mad.

Toph nodded her head even though she told her friend not to get attached to the schools known to be man-whore.

"So whatcha going to do about it?" Toph asked locking her locker and then facing kikyo.

Kikyo looked straight at Toph and said with so much hate that Toph thought it was directed at her "Your going to get Alice and her camera and meet me outside. We're going to show him he does not mess with Kikyo San bi!" (**A/N:** I know werid last name..)

Toph nodded and searched for Alice with a smile on her face. Now things are getting exciting!

* * *

><p>"So your saying that you have to go to Zukos party because he needs the help connecting with the schools students?" Meng restated while sitting outside the office with her boyfriend.<p>

Aang was about to answer her when his attention was drawn to a flush face violet haired girl walking down the hall. She looked really angry and he was sure there might be a fight if she was ignited. Her hands were clenched at her side displaying white knuckles.

Someone accidentally walked in front of her with their back to her. Aang stared intently hoping she wasn't the type to use physical violence to get someone to move out the way.

"MOVE IT ASSHOLE!" she screamed causing the stranger to stagger to the floor, Meng and Aang jolted in their seats from how powerful her voice was.

Aang and Meng continued to watch the violet hair girl go to the front door and kick it open with a loud bang.

They continued to sit there in silence as well as the halls the girl walked through.

"Well... yes I have to." Aang answered the previous question.

Still wide eyed Meng nodded and then asked "So... are we still watching the movie tonight?" one of her upside down braids just tilting a bit.

Smiling and feeling at ease Aang answered "Yes of course."

**A/N:** I feel sooooo happy now that I did my second chapter! Please review I want hear your thoughts on how I did Toph? Sokka? Zuko? Katara? and last but not least AANG? Oh and to see if you like the OC character Ling. Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Toph can see! She just has pigment colored eyes!**

**I do not- I repeat do not own ****avatar the last air bender****!**

**Sorry for the OC pov... don't hate me!**

**SKIS**

The smell of smoke swift through the small living room. Originating from the short violet haired teen sitting on the beige couch in the semi- close clutter room. Her legs were prompted on the low unpolished table in the center. One arm hanged loosely behind the couch with her free hand separating from the gloss lipstick to drag the cigarette out. Sitting on the other side of the table was a irritated dark brunette with arms tightly folded.

"Why the hell are you here kikyo?" asked the brunette without trying to get the tone of irritation out of his voice.

Taking her sweet time blowing the familiar aroma through the room, kikyo replied slowly with an easy smile on her tan face covered with black mascara. "Well aren't you happy to see your **girlfriend**?" No reply came out of the brunette just the movement of clenching and unclenching of his hands.

Another smile came to Kikyo's face at seeing her boyfriends annoyed face "... if I would have guessed, I'd say you were tense baby." A few minutes of silence passed through them... Then a harsh laugh erupted from the brunette.

"Hahaha... are you serious right now kikyo? Or are you covering up the fact that you want me?" He put on a suggestive tone to erase the tension of her yelling at him in his **own **living room when he came home moments before. Giving his violet queen a smug smile as he leaned on the table and waited for her reaction.

_You have got to be kidding me! We fought and I accused him of being the cheater that he was! And he just all of a sudden thought he could get in my pants with that retarded look on his face! HA! _kikyo thought in annoyance.

Kikyo then gave him a fake sweet smile, which he took for them being cool until..

.. she said "I don't want to be anywhere near your small limp prick Jet." his smile fell from his face and humiliation was making itself known to the male teen.

"What did you say!" he shouted with a blush of embarrassment.

Taking another drag of her cigarette ignoring his outburst, she asked with hint of anger "Did you really believed that I wouldn't find out about the little whore you kept seeing on the side?"

He immediately stood and shouted "Get the hell ou-"

He was then cut off by a force that brought him back to his seat. He looked at the small pale hand that was weighting on his shoulder. His eyes roamed up to a pair of angry pale green eyes that he seen hanging around kikyo.

"Hey shrimp." he greeted the raven haired girl that was holding his shoulder.

She gave him glare and responded with a threat "I'm only going to say this once mono boy, if you get up one more time I'll put you in a uncomfortable position that you haven't tried yet."

Jet simply smiled and said no more. He was defiantly going to put her in her place if she touched him again.

Kikyo sniggered at Toph's threat it sure shut jet up good. "So answer the question Mr. thirty seconds." After those words were said a dull hum of anger coursed through jet's frame.

"**HOW DARE YOU! YOU WHO-**" Jet's rant was short lived when he made the mistake of standing.

He felt the sharp pain of being kicked in the back of the leg. And in the process of falling the side of his face met the table. And one of his arm was brought painfully behind his back and he felt the tug of his hair as it was brought up to see the smiling kikyo who hasn't even moved an inch in his rant or being restraint. He gave a threaten growl at kikyo.

Her smile widen and she said causally " I really thought you would behave in this relationship. But instead you acted like the dog you were." She paused and put her cigarette out in a empty ash tray that laid near his face.

"Did you really think that petty trick would keep her mouth shut!" kikyo shouted full of venom.

Jet knew when he was defeated, no matter how stubborn he was... he could at least _fake_ apologize to the girl he hurt.

Signing he spoke in a sickening sweet voice "Violet baby I'm sooooooo sorry that I put you through this. I don't know why I fell for that girl. She couldn't even measure to your beauty!"

He heard a snort behind him and ignored it.

"So please let me make it up to you!" Kikyo had a thoughtful look on her face. _Ha that was easy! The idiot's even thinking about it! _jet thought with a smug smile.

_Did this asshole actually think I would forgive him! I'm gonna give him something alright! Something that will be imprinted in his future memories! _kikyo thought as the gears in her head started to turn to formulate her plan.

"Let him go Toph" kikyo ordered.

Toph looked at her friend as if she the most stupid thing she ever saw "What do you mean 'Let him go'!" she shouted.

Kikyo gave her friend a knowing look that caused the raven haired girl to let him go grumbled something. Toph glared at him as he got up and gave him a scowl as she walked out the room and out the door.

Jet released the breath he didn't even know he was holding as his front door shut. Jet was a little surprised at how he reacted to Toph leaving, there was no way he was scared of that dumb broad he was just... surprise that's all! He then looked at kikyo as she made her way to him and gave him a hug around his neck. _She was even dumber than she looked! _

"Hey baby let's say we-". Jet was interrupted by the sheer pain that emitted from his lower regions.

"You so much as put my name in your mouth at school I'll make sure your next girlfriend receives a welcome present personal delivered from me." she whispered in his ear before letting him fall to the ground holding his nuggets.

Jet's sight blurred at the pain his men were suffering. He faced the direction of kikyo going out the door and swore he saw another girl waiting near the door she was opening with blond hair. Then he clenched his eyes shut as her last comment met his ears before the slam of the door.

" She wasn't missing anything to begin with."

**OUTSIDE**

Toph leaned over the banister of jets front porch in a fit of laughter. A blond teen stood next to the raven hair girl with a rose color that was illuminating on her face at what her friends told her to record." T-This isn't right. We sneaked into someone's home and recorded him in immense pain!" the blond commented holding her cheeks to cover the redness. Kikyo signed and said over the still laughing Toph.

"Let me put it simple Alice, he cheated on me for a month. He deserved it."

"But-"

"HAHAHHAHA! That was a perfect nut shot! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP TOPH!" the violet hair friend shouted to her reeled over friend. After a few moments Toph laughter died out and she wiped the tear from her eye and smiled at her two best friends.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny!"

Kikyo's glare fell and she laughed at the face Jet made when she met contact with his bag of marbles. Even sweet Alice giggled a little. Toph gave a soft chuckle before she jumped down off the porch and over three large steps.

"So what do any of you floozies want to do now that Bat face got even?" Toph asked over her shoulder. Alice tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to put this video." Alice suggested holding up the camera. Kikyo nodded and Toph gave a shrug.

The three girls swiftly made their way to Alice's house to hide the evidence of Jets humiliation for future blackmailing.

**A/N: Seriously people I need reviews! This type of creativity is motivated! And just on a side note what did you think about jet? Did I release his inner doucheness? I need to know these things! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am actually truely sorry to those of you that were following my story! Thank you so much for subscribing to my story. I just had a crappy week vacation that consists of preparing for an AP biology test on may 9! Then my goody goody side came in and I actually walked the 20 miles for hunger! Alone I might add because the friends that promise to come never came! Now I have sore feet and selfish friends! But on the bright side my mom stacked are freezers with Ben and jerry's phish food! Which is aha-mazing! So my weekend wasn't totally horrible!**

**Now back to what you really came for!**

**Hopefully this will make up for the oc pov story. (*fingers cross*)**

I do not own "The avatar the last air bender"

**Skis**

**4**

Toph snored lightly in her abyss of sleep. She enjoys sleeping in, especially on Saturdays in someone else's home. Never having to be awaken early to get dress for breakfast by your parent's maids and hired help. Never having to be scrubbed from head to toe because your parents think you're incapable of bathing yourself. This is defiantly the life Toph thought as she laid on the comfortable bed of Alices. Knowing fairly well that the timid girl didn't have the guts to disturb Tophs wonderful dreamland. Though with the little help from bat face she's an actually threat to Tophs sleep.

"WAKE UP!" screamed someone who was in an irritated mood.

A groan made its way through Tophs mouth.

"Come on sleepy head! WAKE UP!" Kikyo shouted as she all but ripped the covers off of Tophs small body.

Toph glared at Kikyo who was holding on to the warm covers with a smile on her face.

"I don't know if you know this but-I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!" Toph now shouted pulling on the cover that kikyo had an iron grip on.

"No! No! No! We're going to the mall to pick out an outfit for me to wear tonight!" kikyo shouted as she all but drag Toph out of the bed by her arm.

"Just because you don't get your beauty sleep doesn't mean we have to look like you!" Toph shouted as she tries to pull her arm out the treacherous grip of the violet witch.

Toph thought for a moment and made her body limp to make it harder to get pulled by kikyo.

"Come _on Toph_! I'll throw in free snacks!" shouted Kikyo as she pulled on both her arms with conflict. But Kikyos struggle was short lived and made easier after that offers been said. Then as if an electrical shock ran through Toph her back straighten and she got out the bed.

"I'll go but only if you promise not to ask me to wear anything."Toph proposed with a hand held out in front of kikyo.

Kikyo nodded as she shook Tophs waiting hand...with crossed fingers behind her back.

Aang woke up to a weight laying on his chest. He smiled down at the upside down braids of his girlfriend. Suddenly his attention was drawn into a memory of her asking him out.

**They were both outside the cafeteria and wore the usually school uniform: white button up shirt, gray tie (though girls wear a small bow set around their neck), gray pants, outer suit coat, girls wearing a plaid skirt with white socks. **

**Aang shifted uneasy from one foot to the other as he was blocked by an object from the door to see his friends. The object was a blushing brunette with upside down braids that seem to define gravity without any gel. She kept smiling and Aang kept smiling back awkwardly. He watched as the girl that stood in front of him gave a small sign. **

**Somehow Aang started feeling nervous for her "um... maybe-" **

**"I like you Aang! Would you please go out with me?" she shouted as she gave a small bow. **

**Wide eyed and shocked Aang stared in disbelief. Never in his sixteen years has a girl confess to him. He didn't know how to react. If it was his long time crush Katara then he would know what to do. But it was quirky Meng, the girl who kept giving him uncomfortable and noticeable long stares in class. **

**"Um..." he responded as her hopeful brown eyes laid on him. **

**She kept staring as her eyes kept probing his and with a sign he answered with a "...Sure..."**

**As soon as she heard that her whole face illuminated with happiness, Aang caught himself smiling at her adorable smile. **

_**Maybe this isn't so bad...**_**he thought.**

Now three months later they're still together. He was over his childhood crush he had on Katara. Though he does catch himself hanging on to her every word. Aang was then pushed out of his thoughts as the girl near him shifted on the couch. She stretch herself up top him and blushed when her eyes open to take in where she was sleeping, Aang laughed lightly and his chest raised and fell with it.

"Good morning sweetie" Aang greeted softly playing with her upside down braids.

Meng just nodded to him as she closed her eyes. Aang still smiling looked to the clock and then frowned_ he had to get home quickly_. He didn't know a late movie night at Mengs house would cause him to sleep over. Lightly as he could Aang shook Meng awake

"Sweetie I have to go home."

Mengs eyes immediately opened and filled with guilt "I'm soooo sorry Aang! I didn't mean for the movie to be that long! And now you're going to get in trouble for it!"

Aang frowned and hugged his girlfriend tightly "It's not your fault. I'll just tell my parents what happened and they'll probably let me off with a warning." he said reassuringly to her.

She smiled believing that. She really didn't want Aang to be mad at her for this. She honestly really did love Aang and she wanted to be the best girlfriend she could be. She had Aangs love and she didn't want to ruin it. So she got off him and followed after him as he went to the front door to get on his coat. Meng silently admired Aang as he put on his coat gracefully with a small smile playing on his face. Meng was in awe at looking at Aang. He was compassionate, caring and loyal. He was handsome one minute when he was serious at doing his job as vice president of the school. Then he was cute when he was his light hearten goofy self making her laugh. Sometimes Meng would take a few minutes and be thankful that she had Aang in her life.

"Meng?" Aang said a little worried after looking at his girlfriend space out.

"You okay?" he asked again leaning in.

Once out of her thoughts by her boyfriend's worried tone her face flushed from how close his face was to hers. She could even see a little flick of another color in his gray eyes.

"You okay?" he asked with a small frown of worry.

"Y-Yes!" she stuttered out.

"Good." Aang said with the tone of relief "Thought I lost you for a second."

Meng gave a light laugh and opened the door for him. The early November morning chill brushed the two teens.

"I'll call you as soon as I get home okay." Aang reassured, while fixing his gray scarf.

Meng nodded but stopped him midway with a hand on his arm "Are you still going to Zukos party?"

Aang frowned and gently laid his hand on his worried girlfriends shoulder "You know I have to Meng. I can't lie and not go."

A frown settled on Mengs face too. She really didn't want Aang at a party without her. She wasn't being controlling with him she just didn't trust the girls that would be there. They were too forward to boys they have an interest in. And if you add alcohol to it she feared that Aang would be taken from her. All on the same day that her mom's having the family dinner.

Meng let out a signed and averted her eyes to the ground "Just promise me that you won't break up with me after this party."

Smiling with a large grin Aang hugged his overly worried girlfriend and responded "I promise not to break up with you **and** not to dance with anyone!"

Tightening the hug, Meng squealed "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She knew Aang would be understanding of her insecurities.

"Okay! Okay! Meng I really have to go now." Aang said with a little laugh.

Blushing Meng let Aang get out the hug and smiled. Aang gave a surprised kiss on the cheek and left. Safely leaving a happy Meng.

**A/N: I really hope that I did Aangs and Mengs characters! So please makey with the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So far I'm tired and just finished my SAT! Thank you to those of you that are reading. Next Monday will be my AP Test and I won't update until Friday 5/13! I'm sorry! But at least I updated one more! So here it goes!**

* * *

><p>I do not own "<span>Avatar the last air bender"<span>

**SKIS**

**5**

Toph's back leaned against the vibrating wall, which followed the loud thumping of the stereo.

"This is such a bust." she grumbled as she watched the now single Kikyo danced in the new clothes she bought in Tophs odyssey.

Slowly Tophs eyes drifted down to the clothes she was forced to get into. A pale green silk strapped shirt, and Levis lightly ripped jeans. Kikyo had clipped her bangs to the side. Now leaving her full pale face shown getting Toph aggravated for unknown reasons. She had always enjoyed the securing feel of her bangs touching her cheek or avoiding people's direct eye contact. The rest of her hair was out in annoyance reaching the small of her back soft and alluring to the touch in the bright light of the kitchen to her side.

She was currently preoccupied in her 1000 ways to kill Kikyo that she didn't notice that her drink was empty. But unfortunately for Toph someone did.

"Hey sweet heart I couldn't help but noticed that your cup was empty. Here have mine." With a smug smile on his face he gestured to the cup in his hand. He had a lazy posture that if you shoved him in the shoulder he'll awkwardly fall to the ground.

Internally Toph felt like she couldn't be more annoyed. Here she was enjoying the clean air and the nice music from the ol' jukebox. But some **messed up over cologne, ugly son of a bitch** thought that she was stupid enough to drink from his beddy bye bye drink. How stupid are our boys today.

"Here! I know you want some!" he said with a thought to be charming smile. As he took her bent cup out of her hand and put in his.

He sure was wrong. Toph had the urge to kick him in the ass right then and there. But she held the urge and answered him with her own thought to sweet tone...which turned into a sneer "And I know that you rather become some ones bitch in a jail somewhere."

Slowly but surely getting the message he walked away from her saying 'whatever' though crying inside for losing his _'Ladies magnet'_.

Once he was out of her glare, Toph turned her attention to the food table and began walking. She dumped the cup on the way. Boy her anger sure did cook up an appetite. Picking up a plate she over heard a conversation start behind her.

"Its okay she said that she had a family dinner." a male said but Toph began to question his masculinity.

_He sounded like a push over _thought Toph as she dumped potato chips on her plate.

"So she left you all _alone _Aangy!" the female friend gushed. Toph gave a fake gag behind them.

"W-What no! If there someone to blame then it would be me! I mean I was the one who chose my position as a vice president over dinner with my girlfriend's family." he said with guilt.

_Oh cry me a river, this guy is defiantly too soft_ Toph added as she grabbed another plate and filled it with more chips.

"That is sooo sweet! Oh if only I had you as my boyfriend Aang! I would never leave your side!" the female friend squealed holding Aangs free hand.

_She is most defiantly the stalkerish boyfriend stealing type_. Toph added and even heard the tall tale sign of longing in this girl's voice.

But what ever was heard in Tophs ears fell deaf to Aangs.

"Heh Heh that's really nice of you to say Ming! (As he took his hand out of hers) That's really something." He pulled on a warm smile to cover the awkwardness.

Toph rolled her eyes and looked at her junk food of goodness. Two plates filled to the brim with chocolate chip cookies and every bag of chips that was laid out on the table. Holding both plates and a cup maneuvered under her chin, she turned herself around and failed to make one step. The next words out of the psycho's mouth stopped her.

"Oh Aang do you want me to get you some more water?"

_Okay maybe I'm being paranoid but I don't think she's going to do what I think she's going to do..._

"Sure!" Aang said completely oblivious to thinking that a friend of his girlfriend would try to do something untrusting. Even though she flirted with him in a subtly way. He was too naive to think she did.

Tophs eyes went to the trusting idiot and the psychopath.

_She sure was going to hate herself in the morning if the psycho girl actually drugged this poor kid's drink. _

Then with a groan Toph dropped her food on the table followed after the girl.

_Now Toph was getting soft. _

* * *

><p>Behind Toph the host of the party complains at the mess laid on the food table.<p>

"I'm sure not going to clean this." the dark haired boy looked around the room and spotted a familiar face.

"Sokka! Get over here and clean this mess!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" the blue eye dark brunette whined with limp arms at his side.

"Because you're not doing anything!" the dark haired boy shouted ignoring the giggling grey eye brunette.

"Why you have to be always bringing me down! Drinking your haterade! You! Ought! To! Get -"

A hand upon Sokkas mouth stopped his rant.

"You know what I'll help you Sokka!" the grey eyed brunette offered.

Sokka eye brighten up and he quickly forgot that the clean up was an order from the school president. And who he personally thought of as a jerk.

The school president shrugged at the scene of Sokka with a strange large smile on his face as he cleaned the table.

_At least it's getting done._

* * *

><p>Ming walked passed the cluster of beer pong players and watchers. She made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water...<p>

_So she wouldn't... _Toph thought as she hid behind a beer pong player.

Then Ming poured the water out in a cup from the cabinet...

_Okay maybe the little sneak would..._

Ming turned with the cup in hand and made her way to the doorway of the kitchen.

_So... creepy stare+ over zealous flirting+ longing to be the boy's girlfriend doesn't equal a drugged drink..._

Ming looked across the room at where Aang was standing talking to a friend with a ponytail on the top of his head. Slowly she extracted a tablet and dropped it into the water. She then slowly swirled the water as she made her way to the best thing that will happen tonight.

Eyeswiden as Toph took in what just happen before her, well more like next to her. She couldn't believe her psycho radar actually works. She had to warn the idiot before he drinks it. He should have remembered rule one: never accept drinks from people with crazy in their eyes. But before she made her way out the door way two hands caught her off guard and brought her to the display of beer cups clustered on the kitchen table.

"DON'T GO! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" a cherry face 6'7 ft football monster announced out. Which Toph had to cover her ear for or the damage would be made to her eardrums.

"Ok! I'll play!" she shouted at him matching his volume.

The surrounding watchers cheered. Toph rolled her eye and grabbed the idle ping pong ball off the damp table. She aimed and threw it soundly in a cup of beer. She quickly turned for the doorway but was stopped again.

"OK what is it I threw the damn ball already!" she shouted annoyed.

"YOU HAVE TO PICK SOMEONE TO DRINK IT!" he announced loudly again.

Toph hurriedly looked around for the drinker, and she spotted a guy coming into the kitchen. She ran to him and smacked him on the back.

"Here you go football monster! Here's the guy!" she shouted as she bolted from the room and heard the football monsters last announcement.

"OH LOOKIE HERE WE GOT OUR SELVES THE PRESIDENT! DRINK UP!"

"UGH!"

**A/N: OK first things first I'm sorry that this is probably not to your liking with the shortness compared to my other chapters and the non in depth character look! And please if you get the chance can you review, if you're not a member of fan fiction and your just 'visting' can you PLEASE sign up and review! I need to know if the things I'm doing with Toph are Toph like things! As well as Aangs behavior! Too much? Too little? Too famine (on Aangs part)?**

**Oh and check out my other taang fic "what not to do avatar"! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

It just so happens that my schools rivary school did a prank that caused 20 of our students to go to the hospital! This is so on! So to simplfly things we got out early! :)

Also thank you for waiting and reviewing! And thank you lolo25 for being so gosh darn dedicated to all my chapters! :)

Futhermore thank you Zahchi for the awesome comments!

Now for the next chapter! ("I'm so freaking happy today!")

I do not own " Avatar the last air bender"

Skis

6 

Aang watched as Sokka was dragged to the dance floor and broke into a frenzy of arm flinging and leg kicking movements. Raising an eyebrow at his friends _dancing_. Aang noted that Ming wasn't back yet. He felt a little uneasy when he thought of the short haired brunette. She was Mengs friend and he promised Meng over the phone that he would keep her company. But as every minute passed Aang was exhausted with awkwardness. It seemed that this girl only talked about was wanting him to be her boyfriend or how mean Meng was being. With a groan Aang knead his eyes with the palm of his hand. He needed to establish some boundary rules in a non-mean way so she won't cry and cause a scene.

Aang focused on the numerous things he should go over with Ming to ensure a non-awkward evening. But just as he was on the idea of slowly telling her a cup of water met his eye level.

Giving a confused look while scratching his head he took the water and then asked "Wheres the bottle Ming?"

Ming gave an apologetic smile. "A bunch of guys thought it would be fun to take the water bottles and have a water fight. So I had to get the water out from the refrigerator." She lied effortlessly.

Aang still uncertain about the water lowered it. "Ming we need to talk."

Ming blinked at him and had a frown set on her face "Y-You want to stop being my friend!" she accused giving a fake whimper that sounded real to Aang.

"No Ming it's not that! It's just that I don't want you to say anything more awkward and weird. I'm sorry if I offend you in any way!" Aang apologized to clear up the confusion.

"No you aren't! You don't even trust me enough to drink the water I got you!" She wailed putting her hands on her face looking at Aang through her fingers.

Aang signed trying to calm the wailing brunette from gaining more attention. "I do trust you Ming here look at this."

H raised the cup to his lips and titled it... But nothing happened not one drop of water hit his tongue. He didn't even have the cup in his now hurting hand anymore. Aang blinked at where his cup was suppose to be and then stared at Ming who then was looking at a raven hair girl that was staring at the floor where the cup laid.

Her head jerk up to him and she scolded Aang while pointing at him in the face. "How dare you cousin drink before your assigned surgery! The doctor said you have to be fasting for a period of 24-hours!"

Aang stood there dumbfounded. He has never seen this girl in his whole life and now she was implicating that he had a surgery. The girl quickly came to Aangs side and patted his arm lightly.

"Silly cousin is forgetful at times!" she gave a sicking sweet smile at Ming.

Aang now became speechless as the raven haired girl now wrapped her arms around his. Aang looked down at her pale green eyes and the angelic skin that seemed surreal in the dim lighting. He watched as her small full pale-red colored lips moved pulling words out. Aang numbly nodded not hearing her words only the dull hum of the booming of the music. He saw her give a smile to the confused Ming and then dragged him to an isolated hallway. Once they were out of everyone's sight she pushed him against the wall.

"Are you literally that stupid!" she shouted braking the angel image he had of her.

* * *

><p>A smirk drew on Tophs face as she saw the smile fall from Aangs and was place with shock.<p>

"W-What?" he said stuttering.

Leaning in she made direct eye contact with him, saw the blush that covered his face but continued on.

"How would the students react to their vice president not being pure? Hn? And knowing that he was stupid enough to drink an opened drugged drink?"

Aang took what she said in and blushed more for not trusting his gut. He trusted Ming and she was about to do this to him. He was her best friends boyfriend!

Toph moved away from him and leaned on the opposite wall. She had to admit to herself that the goody goody vice president was adorable when he was blushing. She immediatly turned her head from his as a light blush covered her face, that thought came and was demolished. She shouldn't be thinking about this annoyingly clean nerdy boy in that matter. She looked back at him and noticed he was staring at her.  
>"Thank you um..." He apologized unsure of her name.<p>

"Toph." She answered him as she picked a pretend dust off her shirt.

"Right... Toph .. yeah... Thank you!" he smiled and Toph caught that and blushed.

Toph put her palm out faced up in front of Aang "Yo dude! Me helping you isn't cheap. You own me twenty bucks for interrupting my snack time."

Aang gave her puzzled look he was sure that she was joking... right?

Toph rolled her eyes and answered his silent question "I'm serious. I don't play around when it comes to my snacks."

Having noticed the serious tone she gave. Aang began to shuffled out his wallet, which he had snatched out of his hand. He watched as Toph took out a twenty and threw him his wallet back. His eyes went back to her as she made her way out of the hallway. Seemingly thinking he was having a dream he pinched himself.

"ow..." he murmured to himself.

Okay he thought to himself. He was almost drugged and he had twenty dollars taken from him by an attractive girl... now which doesn't seem right. Aang gave a frustrated sign as he turned his head towards the low music. He frowned. It seemed to happen a little too fast for his liking. He was curious to know what made the quick temper beauty tick.

As if karma decided to reward him for his good deeds he saw Toph make her way back through the hall. She sat in front of him leaning on the opposite wall with folded arms and a glare set on her pale face.

"Um..." Aang said trying to start up a conversation.

"WHY THE HELL ARE BOYS SO FUCKING STUPID?" She shouted as she raised her knees up laid on them.

Aang somewhat felt as if she needed her own time alone. So slowly while leaning on the wall he made his way away from her.

"Oh run away! That's so typical male of you!" she shouted at Aang. Aang stopped and looked at the head of raven hair that was turned from him.

"Do... you want to talk about it?" he asked making his way back to her.

"Oh now you think I'm some hopeless damsels in distress! You are so **male**!" Toph shouted at him.

Now Aang was really confused. She didn't want him to leave and she didn't want any help. So what is he suppose to do? Aang gave a slow exhale and looked at the angry raven hair girl below him. He was then hit with enlightenment when Roku told him that some people just enjoy the comfort of no words said. So with a smile Aang sat near Toph and said nothing. It seemed to work and she slowly stretched out her legs and remained quiet. Though she kept her head down.

"...There's a dude out there that's annoying the hell out of me..." she finally responded leaning the back of her head against the wall. Aang nodded.

Toph turned her pale green eyes on Aang "What do you do when someones annoys you?"

Aang thought this through and stretched his legs out matching Tophs position. "I've never been faced with that problem..." he answered looking at Toph.

Toph head turned away from his as he gave his answer. She smirked at Kikyo's theory being right of how annoying people are immune to annoying people. "I bet your right."

Aang turned to her voice but was transfixed at the sight of her long smooth neck. His eyes guided up to the soft contours of her delicate round cheeks that were being caressed by her lengthy black eye lashes. Aang had never just sat and stared at a girls eye lashes before. It was always hair that covered peoples eyes from air born dust or bacteria a simple protective barrier for the body. But looking at Toph it was as if it just added to the mystery and charm of this girl.

"...wow.." Aang mumbled in awe. Completely unaware that his company wasn't sleeping.

Tophs eyes lurched open as she heard the boys voice. What the hell is he surprised for?

"Whats up? Whats got your attention kid?" Toph asked now stretching her arms over her head forgetting that the shirt ride up over her stomach during that action.

Aangs eyes were glued to the visible skin as she stretched. _It was so slim and smooth..._

"Yo airhead! You alright or what?" Toph shouted to gain his attention, not even bothering to look where his eyes were drawn.

Aang teared his patrolling eyes from the seemly tired and annoyed Toph.

"yeah... I'm pretty okay...yeah ...okay.." Aang answered looking anywhere but the adorable raven hair girl beside him.

Tophs eyelids felt heavy and the hard wall was starting to feel comfortable. Her friends were no where to be seen and she was with the schools known to be most sickeningly nice vice president.

"Hey... can I trust you?" Toph asked with her eyes drawn to the floor as her slim fingers digged at the carpeted floor. He was her only option.

"Of course!" Aang replied with a warm smile and reassurance.

"You better be or I'll-" Aang interrupted her with sincerity.

"I promise Toph that you have my school vice presidents word that you can trust me." He said all this with a raised right hand in oath.

Toph gave a defeated sign. "Fine..." another sign came and she continued."I can't find my stupid friends that I came to the party with. And I'm super really tired and I want to take a nap. And I need you to stand watch."

Aang thought about this and asked "Couldn't you just locked the door of the rooms up stairs?"

Toph narrowed her eyes at him and replied. "Of course I _never_ thought to _lock _the door of a room that doesn't have a lock! I mean it's sooo simple to _lock _an unlockable door!"

"S-Sorry I didn't know!" Aang apologized for his slip up of knowing that crucial detail of Zuko telling him that. "OK I'll help."

Toph got up and then gestured for him to follow. "Don't stop for anyone or you'll draw attention to both of us!" she said over her shoulder to him. Aang nodded and followed wondering if standing watch for a girl sleeping counts as cheating. They were in the same room of course.

**A/N**: **PLEASE REVIEW! Was this good or needs improvements?**

**And before I forget to say this "Ming will be coming back! Mwah ha ha!" but not soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you beta-reader?"

I do not own "Avatar the last air bender"

Skis

7

Toph inwardly groaned as she walked up the stairs to find an empty bedroom. She didn't want to ask for help. She hated the thought of giving someone the idea that she was incapable of doing the performed task. However, she could not stay awake and _sleep_. In addition, there was always the thought of that asshole sneaking up there if she was alone. Toph gave a quick look to the vice president. He seemed nervous and took extra precaution to bypass the scary looking people with extra space away from them.

"You okay chicken?" Toph asked as Aang walked beside her.

"Are you sure it's even safe to be up here?" Aang asked worriedly as he brought his hand over his mouth to cover the aroma of smoke.

Toph smirked at his fidgety behavior. It was as if she got her wish to see one of the members of the squeaky-clean squad squirm.

"Yeah...I think." she added with a shrug.

Aangs eyes widen as he passed by an open door room of pot smokers. _Go to your happy space Aang... go to your happy space _Aang chanted in his head. He came to an understanding of why Zuko told him specifically not to go up stairs where his sister was having her party. Aang gulped and silently prayed not to run into Azula. He even subconsciously stood closer to Toph.

Toph rolled her eyes at Aangs behavior. He acts as if Toph guided him to the depths of hell. She could even hear him recite old testimonies from the bible. Finally, Toph found an empty room she rushed in followed by Aang. She made a face plant into the sheets of the bed and kicked off her shoes. She half wondered why it was empty but dismissed it. Toph sat up and watched as Aang grab a chair to sit in front of the door with his back to it.

"You know what to do kid?" Toph asked as she rolled herself in the covers to make a cocoon.

Aang gave a tired yawn and nodded.

Toph frowned at this and hoped the idiot did not fall asleep during his watch.

"You better keep those girly eyes of yours open!" Toph shouted as she saw his eyes began to close.

Aang jerked up at the shout and looked around only to find an angry green-eyed sheet caterpillar.

"Uh... I was resting my eyes?" Aang said to dimmer her glare at him.

Toph rolled her eyes at the lie and slowly sinked into the bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep putting her trust into the half-awake idiot.

Aang slowly recited the alphabets in his head to pass the time and keep his tired lids open. The numbness of his butt grabbed his attention as he continued to squirm and twitch in his seat. _Why is this chair so uncomfortable! _Aang thought as his chair voiced audible squeaks. Hunching in his chair he groaned in the uncomfortable stiff chair. His eyes slowly drew to the beds edge.

_Maybe I could just sit there for a few..._

His eyes switched to the back of Toph's head.

_I could easily jam the door with the chair._

He looked at the outline of his phone in his pocket.

_Checking for messages would pass the time._

He then looked back Toph hoping she was a heavy sleeper. As slowly as Aang could he angled the stiff chair against the door. Taking a quick peek at Toph he tipped toed over to the edge of the bottom of the bed. He cautiously eased his weight on to the mattress. Aang signed knowing the coast was clear and pulled out his phone checking every few minutes over his shoulder at the sleeping form. He leisurely turned his concentration to his unread messages.

**Message from:**

617-xxx-xxxx

Dad

Curfews 12! Don't be late!

Aang smiled at the message. Even though some people have said to him that, he reminded them of his father. Aang would always have the silent counter argument that he didn't inherit his brown hair or his gray eyes from neither of his parents. Aang gave a sad sign of the reminder that he was adopted. Bitterly knowing that he would never truly be his fathers or mothers child. He drew his mind back to the other unread messages. Aangs eyes almost bulged right out of their sockets when he saw the amount of messages. It has only been forty minutes since he last checked his phone and now there was forty-five messages sent to him. His eyes skimmed to the caller and then gawked at who sent them. It was Meng. He thought that he all but silenced any worry she had. Now looking at the messages, he was getting worried.

**Message from:**

617-xxx-xxxx

Meng

R u OK?... (5)

Is Ming alr... (10)

Pls call Bk!... (5)

Where r u?... (15)

Y aren't u ans... (5)

Love u!... (5)

Aang scrolled through every message that was sent. Gradually he became more and more guilty and distraught. He should be at the dinner with his girlfriend. Not standing watch for someone to go to sleep, causing his girlfriend to panic. If only he had told Zuko, he could-

"What a psycho!" someone shouted behind Aang causing the brunette to fall off the bed.

Aang landed ungracefully onto his face. He later then rolled onto his back and rubbed his nose. Slightly glaring at the now awake caterpillar.

"You sure know how to pick them fumbles!" Toph laughed still in her cocoon of sheets.

Aang rolled his eyes from the position on the floor.

"She's not a psycho... She's just really worried!" he countered meekly.

Toph just gave Aang a look that clearly stated that she did not believed a word he was saying.

Aang turned away from that look and reclined onto his back. He thought to himself maybe Mengs behavior was a little strange. Hes been gone for forty minutes without replying and she sends forty-five messages. She was being overly zealous right now. Aang rubbed the bridge of his nose to get wariness he had away.

Still smirking Toph replied, "Just be thankful your girlfriend isn't a super hero or you'll be dead right now."

Aang inclined his head towards the smirking ebony caterpillar. "I'll keep that in mind."

Standing on her knees in the sheet cocoon Toph titled her head and stared at the laying boy.

Aang closed his eyes to her stare. Nevertheless, after a few minutes he could feel the intensity of her eyes still on him.

Opening his eyes, he asked with a slight hesitation. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Toph ignore his question and asked her own. "You tired fumbles?"

Aang answered her with an accidentally yawn at which he blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Toph gave a nod and wiggled back up to the pillows. Once settled she shouted over to Aang.

"Hey fumbles get your ass up here!"

Aang sat up and gave Toph a perplexed look. "I... uh really don't think its-"

"Oh stop your blabbering and get up here!" She shouted leaving no room for refusal.

Aang signed and moved to the bottom of the bed perpendicular to Tophs body. Toph notices this.

"Wow I offer you a warm comfy spot but you choose to lay at the bottom of the cold bed. That is just great!" Toph replied annoyed.

Aang turned his head to her and apologetically said, "This spot will ensure that no incidents will happen."

"Why not just call me a molester you'll still get your point across..." Toph mumbled.

Aang pretended not to hear that and closed his eyes. The previous worry and guilt weighted heavy on his muscles as he drifted off to sleep.

Toph laid right on her back and watched the flicker of lights danced on the ceiling. She was bored and annoyed. Was she that unattractive that he couldn't lay back to back with her? Their no-no zones didn't line up. She gave a frustrated sign and poked at the back below her with her toe.

"You must think your so charming fumbles..." Toph whispered still jabbing at his back. Then a thought came to her. She laid her foot fully on his back. And thought _How many times can I get away with pushing him off the bed..._

She smiled and readied her leg for the kick until she felt the slight movement of a tremble go through his body. She frowned _I told you to sleep up here but you didn't want to listen. Idiot! _Toph looked off to the side and noticed the window with its entire glass frame out. _Wow...So that's why no one was in here..._

After a while, Toph started to get worried when she felt him jerk and a hard shudder pass through him. Sitting up she saw the visible quiver of his body.

"Why do I even care?" Toph asked herself returning to lie on her back. However, she didn't know the answer. She pretty much intimidated the kid and guilt him into staying here. Now he was going to freeze and she wasn't even willing to share any covers.

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this." and with that said she scooted over to Aang and unbundled her cocoon.

"You own me big time fumbles," she whispered through clenched teeth as she threw the covers over both of them. Once the covers were on both of them she saw his quavering began to stop.

Now shoulder to his back Toph felt warmth with the soft covers and his still back.

_Maybe just a little nap and then I'll...I'll... _she thought as her lids became heavy and she dozed off.

**A/N: **Please review or I will not go on!

Psyche I'm still gonna!

But still review! Seriously. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Now the prank! And don't be surprise at what she's doing!

Short chapter!

I do not own "Avatar the last air bender"

Skis

8

The vibrating of Tophs phone woke her up. The room was still dim only the street lamps outside brought light. Her eyes remained closed as she reached for her pocket but her arms wouldn't budge from their hold. Tophs eyes bolted right open as she took in how dramatically hot it became. Shifting she heard a groan from her neck. Apparently Aang had his arms wrapped around her arms and waist. He also had his face buried in her neck. To sum it all up Aang was a cuddlier. Freaking out more then necessary Toph squirmed in Aangs grip. But it became futile and only served to tire her out.

_What to do- what to do- What to fucking do! _Toph shouted in her head. Then she thought of waking him up which was simple in her head. But she totally excludes any thing bad from happening in her head. So taking a deep breath she screamed deep in the throat loud until her throat ran dry. But nothing good came out of it. It turns out that Aang was not only a cuddlier but he was also a deep sleeper. Though there was a outcome to Toph screaming it was Aangs tighter hold on her. Getting paranoid Toph squirmed again.

"I DO NOT LIKE BEING TOUCHED!" Toph tried to yell but it came out horsed and low.

Right now Toph felt like an ignited cat ready to scratch his whole freaking face off if he didn't let her go right this moment. By chance she felt him loosen just the tiniest bit and took her chance by sliding right out his grasp. Crawling right off the bed and then gasping for air.

"You are (gasp) so (gasp) dead!" she seethed glaring at his sleeping form. Formerly regaining her breath back Toph thought of some thing that would match the torture that she endured. A cruel smile appeared on the ravens face. The thing with Tophs pranks is that it goes above and beyond the incidents that happen to her. The raven haired girl slowly approached Aang and removed the covers from him.

"When you wake up fumbles lets just say you won't be as pure as you think you are..." Toph whispered before she took off his shirt.

**A/N: Dun! Dunnnnnnnnnnn duuuunnnhhhhhhhh! **

**I believe there is a cliffhanger!**

**Please review! **

**That's all I live for! (LOL)**


	9. Chapter 9

DO NOT SCROLL BY!

Please DO NOT stop reading this story because of how I've made Toph! Let's just stay until the end! Or October 21 which is apparently is the new 'end of the world'. So don't let this stop you from reading my awesome story! Please don't hate me or send me chain mail!

Yeah...

I do not own Avatar the last air bender.

**SKIS**

**9**

Toph smiled as she walked down the stairs. _I am such a genius!_ Toph thought as she spotted her friends and met them at the bottom of the step.

"Where were you? And don't say dancing because I checked!" Alice said sternly as she looked Toph up and down.

Toph answered her worried friend truthfully. Seeing how she just wanted to go home to sleep in her own bed without a cuddlier. "I took a nap up stairs."

"Well tell us when you up and leave!" Alice said frustrated that something bad could have happened to her friend without any knowledge of where she went.

Kikyo frowned at Alice over reacting. "What Alice is trying to say is that this is a _very_ bad house filled with big _scary_ men that will take you. So next time tells her where you're going Kay!" Kikyo said this with a smile on her face.

Ling who has been quiet just shook his head at Kikyos translation.

"You guys are over reacting I was up stairs sleeping and perfectly unharmed." Toph purposely excluded having a certain vice president with her. Toph then grabbed a rubber band out of her pocket and pulled her hair into a low pony tail. Not even giving herself a once over before she left the room.

"I'm just worried..." Alice's voice died down as she looked at her pale friend's neck.

Kikyo laughed at Tophs obliviousness of what was on her neck. Though she was quiet in her laugh ling wasn't.

"HAHAHAHAHA! God! Did he give you a hickey or punch you in your throat?" Ling laughed as he leaned on a now loud laughing kikyo.

"No one gave me fucking hickey!" Toph shouted with a blush covering her face.

Quiet Alice gave Toph her small mirror with a look of shock. Toph grabbed and immediately searched for the bruise. It didn't take her that long to find the quite medium size blue-black bruise on her neck.

First she felt embarrassment that she didn't find it first. Then it was frustration that she was stupid enough not to put two and two. Finally it was anger. She couldn't believe that he subconsciously embarrassed her without knowing. Toph was so fueled up by anger over her embarrassment that she didn't notice the mirror hitting the floor. Or that her legs were stiffly pulling her up the stairs with clenched hands. She was about to give fumbles a bruise of her own.

Alice was the only one who registered her friend's anger as Toph made her way back up the stairs with a deadly glare presented on her face.

"Guys." Alice said worried as she watched her raven hair friend go up the stairs. At the worry tone ling and kikyo quieted down.

"I think someone's going to get hurt." Alice said this to her flush faced friends.

"Oh boy...Let's go watch!" Ling exclaimed as he made up the stairs with an equally excited kikyo.

"Come on Alice lets watch are little tomboy kick someone's ass!" Kikyo told her blond nervous friend as she ran after the raven hair boy.

"As soon as it gets bad break it up kikyo!" Alice yelled trying to keep up with her violet hair friend.

"I'm not making any promises!" Kikyo shouted.

* * *

><p>Grey eyes scanned the cold room as the shades of the window moved against the wind. Aang pulled the covers tighter around his body as he tried to get warm. Giving up a few minutes later he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Geez<em> how did it get so cold<em> Aang thought as he looked sleepily across the room at a dressing room mirror. He limply raised his hand at the 'mirror Aang' that was half naked. Smiling Aang raised his other hand as 'mirror Aang' did the same. Then slowly realization was filling his gray eyes as he slowly looked from the mirror to his bare chest.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGH!" he screamed as he tried to cover his naked body with the sheet.

Okay okay okay Aang think! What happened before you slept! Aang thought as he squeezed his eye lids closed trying to remember what led to this bed and _naked _at that. He didn't drink the water that Ming brought him so why was he naked? Slowly exhaling he tried to remember the last person his was with. Toph! That's right she saved him from drinking the drugged water but why was he... She probably did it! She probably drugged him while he was sleeping! And did horribly unspeakable things to him while he was sleeping! That- that women took his purity! She probably struck him with a needle! Aang franticly searched all over his body for any scars. But all he found was his nudity. He quickly searched for his clothes that were thrown around the room. As he finished buckling his pants he searched for his shirt excepted he was interrupted by the door slamming open. Aang immediately straighten up as he recognized the angry pale green eyes.

"YOU RAPED ME!" Aang shouted at the raven hair girl.

"OH LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO THIS?" She yelled as she pointed at the bruise on her neck.

Aangs shocked face answered her question. He watched as she cursed and screamed at him but he wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to unravel the confusion in his head. _How did she get that? Did he actually do that to her neck? Why couldn't he remember what happened? _

Aang continued to stare in disbelief at the pale girl's neck. _He couldn't have done that? It looked like the work of a monster! _Aang didn't realize that Toph stopped her rant and was yelling him questions. And the fact that Aang didn't look her in the eye or try to speak translated into ignoring her for Toph .Then that's was when Toph truly lost **it. **

How the hell does he ignore Toph! She was freaking Toph Bei Fong for crying out loud! So before the gray eye brunette knew it he was right on his back clutching his lower abdomen. He was hit with what appear to be Tophs powerful uppercut punches.

"If you ignore me one more time I'll-"

"You killed him!"Alice shouted interrupting Tophs threat.

Aang clutched his stomach thinking he was dying from the immense pain he was enduring. Tears were starting to leak from his sealed eyes. The new voices did nothing to calm him. A few moments' later Aangs eyes opened as his sight blurred and he thought he saw Toph next to him. But to his relief this persons eyes were blue and it was a boy.

"Dude... You got knocked the fuck out!" The raven hair boy shouted giving Aang a smile.

Aang groaned as he felt nausea flow over him. The last thing he wanted was someone to joke about his situation.

"LING!" Toph screamed making the two boys jump.

"Well don't want to end up like you bye!" He said quickly as he ran out the room.

The pain was still active in Aangs body as he groaned to get his phone out and call for help.

A soft voice spoke from the doorway. "It helps if you lay on your side."

Aang signed as he lay on his side. He looked up and saw the familiar violet hair girl who kind of looked apologetic leaning on the door.

"Don't take it personally that girl cannot control her temper... If you haven't notice before she doesn't like to be ignored." With that advice she leaned away from the door and gave Aang a small wave. "Bye vice president."

**A/N: I know I probably did Toph way too cruel... If you agree review and say it!**

**And then the whole ling saying that line. I'm sorry but to be honest with you I myself say that line a lot with my friends when they get hurt... I'm I cruel? Whatever it's still funny! How you liking or hating Aangs character? Review and give me your feedback in case I go off into non-canon things!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Its TWO days in a row! This is definitely a first for me. **

**And I'm so happy that you've stayed! So on with the writing magic!**

I do not own Avatar the last air bender.

Skis

10

Aang didn't know how long he waited for as he lay on his numb side. Though if he could guess it felt like an hour until Sokka came up stairs with his date Suki.

"Wow Aang what happened to you?" Sokka asked as he helped his friend onto the bed.

"I-" Aang stopped and clutched his stomach.

"It's a nasty looking bruise Aang." Sokka commented lifting Aangs arm away.

Aang quickly grabbed his arm back to cover the bruise.

"Nothing happen Sokka. Just clumsy old me!" Aang answered nervously as he tried to stand but ended up hunched over to find his shirt.

"I'm not so sure you would get that bruise from being clumsy." Suki commented as she studied Aangs bruise.

Sokka turned to his date and asked. "What do you mean Suki? Aangs clumsy like _all _the time!"

"No I'm pretty sure that I've seen those types of bruises at my gym. They usually get it after a punch." Suki stated to her date Sokka.

"Well Aang wouldn't have got that from a punch. He would have run away on the spot if there was a fight! Right buddy!" Sokka declared as he patted the back of a stiff standing brunette.

Aang wide eyed nodded tightly. "Yeah... Ran away...ha... That's what I do run away..."

Suki stared suspiciously at Aang not believing Sokka. "Fine since I don't know bruises having been in the Kendo club since middle school."

"See now you get!"Sokka boasted gaining a swat to the head.

"I just can't believe the words that come out your mouth Sokka! Ugh!" she shouted and stomped away.

Sokka frowned as she walked away.

"Aren't you going to ouch... follow her or something?" Aang asked as he put on his shirt.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you just hear her say that she was in the Kendo club! I'm sorry but I'll wait until she calms down!" Sokka answered shaking his head repeatedly.

Aang sat on the bed with a sign and pulled out his phone. Once seeing the time he sharply stood up ignoring the pain. "Sokka I need to get home fast! I can't be late again!"

Sokka stopped mid shake and looked at his friend. "Fine just let me..."

"No! I need to go now! You can always come back but I need to leave now!" Aang shouted as he grabbed his friend out of the room.

"Fine then!" Sokka responded as he ran out the door with Aang.

* * *

><p>Meng laid in her bed with a frown set on her face. Her heart felt as if it was clutching within her chest. Aang still has yet to text or call her. She laid on her back staring at her dark ceiling above.<p>

"He should have called me by now..." Meng said softly as she wiped a lone tear.

Someone knocked at the sad girl's door. "Meng are you okay?"

Meng recognized that voice immediately it was her Aunt Wu. "no." she whimpered putting her back to the opening door. Aunt Wu was known as the family's psychic. So naturally Meng told her the truth.

"Meng what have I told you before when you got into this relationship?" Aunt Wu asked softly to her niece walking over to her.

With Mengs back to her Aunt, Meng answered with a whimper "N-Not to open my heart fully to h-him!"

Finally reaching the crying girl Aunt Wu laid her palm on the girls shaking shoulder. "Or he'll what?" she asked her.

Remembering what her Aunt said that Aang was going to do made Meng bolted up and shouted "Aang would never do that!"

Aunt Wu gave her niece a pitied look and asked softly "How do you know that Meng?"

"B-Because he's a good person! And I've known him for so long!" Meng cried.

Aunt Wu continued to lay her hand on the shaking shoulder until the crying subsided. "I must remind you Meng that it will hurt you greatly if you don't take my advice. Do not open your heart fully to this young man. You may feel awful now but if you continue to give him your heart you will feel even greater pain in the future."

Meng bit her bottom lip at Aunt Wu's words. No one in the family has ever gone against her advice. But something within Meng seem to rebel against. She knew deep within her heart that Aang wouldn't cause her that great pain.

Aunt Wu looked as her niece downcast her eye from her. "You should heed this warning Meng. I'm not going to pull you out of this one." Aunt Wu signed as the girl before her still kept her eyes from her Aunt.

Aunt Wu had the sense that her niece would make a foolish mistake.

Meng watched as her Aunt made her way to the door. "Don't let your 'love' blind you from what's slowly happening to your relationship." With that said Aunt Wu shut the door.

More tears rushed out of Mengs closed lids. _Please I need for her to be wrong! _Meng desperately wished as she curled herself into a ball. _Please one sign to show her that she's wrong!_

_BEEEP!_

Mengs tired lids opened to the sound.

_BEEEP!_

She quickly looked at the clock on her end table near her bed. '11:40'

_Please! _Meng thought as she reached over and grabbed her phone.

_Please I need her to be wrong!_

"Yes..."

"Oh Meng! I'm so sorry that I didn't call you earlier!"

_Aang!_ A smiled formed on her face as tears flowed in joy. _Aunt Wu isn't going to be right._

"Aang I'm so happy to hear your voice! (sniff) I needed this so bad!" Meng gushed with relief.

"Meng are you okay?" Aang voice filled with concern through Mengs ear.

"Yes I'm okay... right now I am." Meng felt truly okay when she heard Aangs soft firm voice.

_The voice of someone that wasn't going to cause her pain. _

**A/N: I know a little portion at how hopelessly fallen Meng is for Aang. Kind of sad that she's not even heeding a wise women's warning. (tsk tsk tsk)**

**So How do like or hate how I did Mengs, Aunt Wu's, Aangs, Sukis and Sokkas character? **

**Have I've gone totally OC with these canon characters? Please inform meeeeeeee!**

**Side note: I was on spell check trying to spell 'Meng' but my computer thought that I meant 'Meg' (you know from Family guy) So I'm just saying does it mean something?**

**Another side note: Should I go see Hangover2 I feel like it's not going to be as funny as the first one? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have finally finished my Sudoku pocket size book. Oh and this chapter too! :)**

**SKIS**

**11**

Toph stood bored at the open glass doors to her backyard while the sound of a harp and piano played in the background. Already achieving their goal of making her tired.

The large estate named her yard was filled with a sizable garden that took up 80% of the yard. And 5% of that was a small pond that was decorated in purple and violet lilies that surrounded the body of water. Encompassing the whole back yard was a large wall, built for Toph during her mother's pregnancy for her safety. Upon the pond was the wide childhood bridge that was constantly maintained.

But now the yard consisted of many small round tables with white linen table clothes. That also held wasted money spent on flower bunches in very breakable glass vases, the grass was cut to accordance on a specific size hours prior. The imported fountain for the week laid away from the tables but only a few mere feet away from the end of the spacious table of pleasant foods. That was organized based on calories and color. On the other side of the bridge. The gazebo made for the meeting was made out of expensive wood with long names. That was set as a decoration prop to boast about how much it cost and where it came from.

Tophs mom had personally arranged the yard for a business brunch meeting with her dad's client's families and family friends.

Toph gave a small bow and a fake pasted smile to the guests entering the backyard. Her mom Poppy stood by her with a fake smile of her own. Poppy was known as the Queen bee in her group of elite wealthy wives. She was known for her attention to detail as well as her perfect family image. Everyone would either comment on her husband's position of CEO of Bei Fong enterprise or how perfect and beautiful Lady Bei Fong was. Every party and events was sent through her. If it was something that boosted her husband's reputation she would be seen there. She didn't believe in imperfect manners so when Toph was five Poppy enrolled her daughter in perfect ladylike formal classes. Tophs manners only seem to come out during gatherings of her father's dinners and social events to Poppys relief. It seemed to Poppy that her and her daughter seemed to butt heads on anything that involves their upper class society. From what dress to be wore to the arranged marriages. Poppy took great pride in her social class and wanted her daughter to feel the same way. She didn't want her Tophy to feel embarrassed for being a Bei Fong.

Poppy looked over at her daughters faultlessly tight bun that their family hair designer made earlier. But then Poppy noted a lone thin strand and reached over to pull it behind Tophs ear.

"Maybe you should cut your bangs..." Poppy suggested to her daughter frowning at her.

"Maybe you should focus on your amazingly boring party." Toph suggested sarcastically to her mom.

They have had that conversation before and Toph agreed to pull her bangs back. Though she really didn't have a choice considering that the mean hair lady already pulled her hair. But her mom wanted them permanently out of the way.

Toph huffed annoyed by the lack of movement from her clipped to the side bangs and the known fact that she was wearing a dress. And not those dress where it touches the floor and act as pants to cover the random wind. But the stupid strapped bright _yellow _sun dress that Toph personally hates for being short. This party was definitely going to be hell.

"Tophy don't slouch!" Her mom scolded using a nickname as she smiled to a pair of guests.

Her mom was comfortably wearing a long delicate creamed color strapped dress that had a small tie below her chest. She also had a light chestnut colored clothe around her shoulders.

Toph rolled her eyes at the 'nickname'. As if you could call it that.

"I'm sorry _mother_ but since it's your _party_ I don't think I'm actually supposed to be here. Bye!" Toph turned quickly but was brought back by a hand on her arm.

"Toph all you have to do sweetie is stand and bow. That's all." Poppy ended her instructions by pulling Toph directly in front of her and holding her bare shoulders. "Now smile like how I taught you."

As a pair of guest walked near them Toph gave a sneer and they quickly walked away.

"Toph!" her mom scolded again.

"It's not my fault that I can't physically smile when told to." Toph responded folding her arms.

"Tophy do you want the shorter or longer punishment on what happen last night?" poppy asked her daughter reminding her and also poked her neck for emphasis.

Toph frowned, she just had to come home later than usual and then think that her parents weren't the type to follow her to her room. And then she just had to take off the sweater that hid the stupid mark. Her parents first were speechless and then they started to yell about STD s and pregnancy before college. Then they concluded that she was sexually active and already pregnant. Toph then exploded on them using many different swears as her vocabulary. She was furious that they would think that without hearing her out. It soon turned to her dad and her screaming at each other and her mom crying. No one was listening to each other. Then a loud horn sounded quieting the room. Everyone turned to the culprit that was Tophs nanny. He gave everyone a disappointed look that made everyone in the room feel embarrassed and awful. Her nanny then rubbed his long gray beard in thoughtfulness before he helped Toph and had her parents reach an agreement. To Tophs family Nanny Iron was always the problem solver of the screaming fits her and her parents got into. Though after her parents did leave her room he didn't hesitate in giving her a long speech on youth.

Well after the little agreement that the 'adults' had agreed upon it turned out to be a stupid brunch party. Where if she behaved like a _nice good girl_ she would be grounded for a week. Of course Toph was on board for this even though being grounded didn't make a difference for her. But having a week's worth of sneaking out of her window verses a month was good in Tophs book.

"So you're using that as blackmail?" Toph asked as she gave another fake smile.

"We're not blackmailing we're just going on to your level sweetie." poppy countered giving a group a smile.

Toph smirked at her moms comment. "I like that answer."

Poppy shook her head softly a Tophs reaction and asked "Are you going to be a good girl at this party for your parents?"

Toph nodded.

Poppy signed in relief at Tophs answer. Toph is always leaving her on her toes at the comments she makes. Poppy gave a small squeeze of Tophs small shoulders and returned to give an approaching couple a wide smile.

As they left she heard her daughter below groaned something. Ignoring what she said poppy saw a familiar family approaching her.

"It's so good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Tucket! As well as you too Ling!" Poppy exclaimed to the group.

Toph rolled her eyes at this and noticed the stiff ling with a sour face on. His hair was given the Barbie doll ken look which made Toph snicker.

Ling saw this and glared at her but that only made her laugh.

"Toph it's rude to laugh in the middle of someone's conversation." Poppy addressed her daughter.

Toph covered her mouth but still shook lightly.

Ling gave a frustrated sign that was soon replaced with a large smile which confused Toph through her snickering.

Ling then asked his plump mother. "Is cousin Koi still coming?"

Toph smile dropped from her face. _Koi was coming?_

Lings mother looked at her sons smiling face and was confused. She had known her son to fight and not treat Koi in a friendly manner. So with a pause his mother answered while fixing his tie. "Yes ling your cousin is coming later on. I've told you this already. And I'm not changing my mind."

Ling's mom then turned to poppy and said. "I hope it's alright that I invited Koi? I don't want a recap of what happened last time."

Poppy gave a reassuring smile and answered. "Well of course it is and everyone will be on their best behavior." She then gave Toph a light squeeze.

Toph gave a low threatening growl at lings smiling face. The only think holding her back was her mom's hands and blackmailing.

She couldn't believe that Koi had the nerve to come here! Ever since her 10 year old eyes made contact with his she hated him. He was always whining and crying. Saying Toph did this Toph did that! Well don't get in her throwing range! It wasn't even the fact that he was annoying it was that he had this sick idea that **she** was **in** **love **with **him**. So he kept calling and kept coming over for the 'family' dinners (that her parents seem to invite him to.). Toph repeatedly tried to stop his constant calling and visits. But her stupid parents would always intervene and say she's home or open the door or say that she was having a bad day. She knew exactly why her stubborn frustrating parents continue to push her and Koi together. They wanted to ensure that their business and family was in well known hands. Which meant in rich wealthy snobbish hands. They had set it up from the first play date that they arranged between Toph and Koi. It was their way of saying 'I love you'. But Toph interpreted as 'Pimping her off'. Their constant bugging exhausted Toph to the point where she didn't really come home that often. She'll usually stay at Alices or Kikyos house. But when Toph had to come back she would make them exhausted before they noticed she was. And the moment that they do noticed it was Tophs cue to leave the house or the room. Toph probably would have gotten a close to normal life if it wasn't for her compulsive parents and Koi the two face baby Koi fish.

Still smiling Ling said "its okay mom people sometimes treat the people they _like_ _badly_ to make others think that they _don't like them_."

Toph was then going to lurch at Ling but her mom was quicker in holding her arms down.

"We will be there outside with you later. So make yourself comfortable outside." Poppy suggested moving a dangerous Toph into a nearby room.

Mrs. Tucket gave a hesitant wave and went outside with her smirking son and silent husband.

* * *

><p>"...ow"<p>

"Sorry..."

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Meng!"

"Sorry!"

"Just stop..." Aang said as he lightly gripped the hand holding the bag with melted ice. So far the pain has numbed some. But Meng was hurting him with all her helping. Aang gave a sign before looking at his blushing girlfriend.

"You want to help right Meng?" Aang asked her still holding her hand but taking the dripping ice bag that was wetting him from her.

Meng responded with a nod as she watched Aangs soft hands take the bag away from her.

"So how about filling this ice bag for me." Aang suggested with a smile.

Meng nodded slowly before taking the bag carefully from Aangs hand. "I'll be right back okay?"

Aang gave her a nod before she left.

Once his bedroom door closed Aang signed. Aang didn't know how long he could lie to Meng. He only told her the little parts of him doing a favor and getting punched when he woke up. He completely left out the evidence of him losing his purity. Lying on his back he stared at the ceiling as the bruise started to throb somewhat. He lied to Sokka on the way to his house and he was pretty sure Suki knew he lied. But he did tell one person the whole truth no matter how embarrassing it was he told his adopted father Roku.

As soon as Aang made it home Ruko was standing right at the door. First Aang was happy because he made it five minutes before curfew and Roku didn't look at all mad. So when Roku smiled and said that he was proud of Aang for keeping his word. Aang felt the brushes of guilt wash at him. He kept his word for Roku but what about the word he kept for his worried girlfriend! Cold sweat started to form on his forehead. Every word Roku spoke sent wave after wave of guilt and remorse. Before Aang knew it his was in his kitchen on his knees shouting every wrong doing that happened. Roku was quiet and said nothing with an occasionally drink of his lukewarm tea. Still on his knees Aang said nothing but look at his tightly clenched hands on the bright sanitary white tile floor. A few minutes past with silence before Aang felt a hand pull him off the floor. He looked up and saw Rokus stern face. Aang was then asked question on how bad the bruise was. For the next hour Roku focused on Aangs well being and the sore bruise. He kept avoiding the incident that left him bare. Aang felt dejected he secretly knew that he couldn't talk to Roku on that type of stuff. Only the injuries and scholastic things. After all the question and a ice bag, Roku told Aang to go upstairs and get some rest. Aang hesitated but after seeing Rokus stern stare he slowly walked towards the stairs to go to bed.

Another sign made it through Aangs lips as he draped his arm over his eyes. His subconscious was telling him to tell the truth. Though his coward side was telling him not to tell Meng and make sure to never cross path with the Toph girl. In the end his coward side won him over.

Aang then sat up with much effort and looked at his pet across the room on his desk in the medium size cage. Aang lifted his legs off of his bed and stood. He paused feeling light headed from lying on his back for so long. He walked slowly over to his overly fluffy guinea pig.

"You okay Appa? Kind of forgot you in my little incident there." He said as he lifted a small scooper from an opened bag of guinea pig food.

_Scuff! Scuff! _The mixed colored guinea pig sounded as he scratched the bottom of the cluttered cage. Aang laughed at Appas now active behavior. Usually the round animal would sleep the day away. With the measuring scupper in hand he maneuvered it through the medium size opening of Appas cage. Once the sound of dry food pebbles hit the small bowl. Appa immediately scurried over through the thick hay. Eating one at a time in hand with his large front teeth.

Aang signed as he closed Appas cage. He couldn't believe that feeding Appa had slipped his mind. Appa has been with him since the start of middle school. He should of thought about his furry friend as soon as he set foot in the house last night.

"I'm sorry Appa. It won't happen again okay?" Aang apologized to the non responding guinea pig. Appa stopped mid bite to look at Aang and then continued to munch on the dried food.

"Okay... I'll take that as a 'fine Aang'." Aang summed up but his ears drifted to the shout down stairs. Where he heard Meng shout an apology. With a sign Aang prepared himself physically for the pain. He should really learn how to say no.

**A/N: I know I should have made Appa a dog. But so many people did that! And when they do the dog for Appa it's always on the size. Though I'm focusing on the Fluffiness!** **And I personally have a guinea pig that I call Pepsi! I know weird name for a guinea pig. **

**But I thought of the idea for a guinea pig after I saw Spirited away. You know with the hamster that was really the boss's huge giant baby!**

**Plus a guinea pig is a lot bigger than a common hamster.**

**After that note I hope you all will still review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: My Cat is sooooo weird she kept staring at me through this whole story as I wrote it.**

"**I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender" … But if I did it would be sweet!**

**SKIS**

**12**

Toph continued to dodge her opponent's attacks inside the ring. Outside it functioned as a regular gym with working equipment and practice spots. It has been 5 quiet long weeks of Mr. vice president avoiding her. Practically the whole month of December. She didn't see his face and he didn't squeal on her. Toph couldn't be happier. She was even smiling at her regular sessions of Kickboxing class instead of wearing her usually stoic facial expression. Though her opponent was freaked out by her constant smiling and kept hesitating in her hits. Toph noted this and faked left and caused the girl to fall when aiming at Tophs shoulder.

Toph smile fell from her face. It was always the same trick that worked on this girl.

"You're going to have to stop falling for the same trick if you want to get better." Toph advised as she helped the girl from off the ground.

"Toph!" the round man known as her teacher shouted from behind.

Toph turned and saw Kikyo leaning on the veins of the ring. And Alice standing calming by.

"You got visitors!" he shouted and went off to help the rest of the class.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Toph asked as she took off her protective head gear. Some of her bangs sticking to her forehead.

Kikyo made a sour face at a girl that walked by her and start to run on the treadmill. "Well... It was Alice's idea to come visit you."

Alice stood up straighter at Kikyos comment. "T-thanks Kikyo..."

"Your welcome!"

Alice then put her attention towards the raven hair girl now sitting on the edge of the ring though still inside.

"Um... I was thinking that it would be nice if you apologized..." Alice trailed off.

Toph raised an eyebrow at this and asked quite rudely "Apologize for what?"

Alice took a deep breath to shake her nervousness of getting Toph angry. "Of apologizing to the Vice president."

Kikyo raised her eyebrow at that. She didn't know Alice was coming to Toph for that. Kikyo looked at Toph for her reaction.

Toph didn't say anything and stared blankly at Alice.

Alice continued "You know for the punch and that crude prank."

Toph still stared at Alice and then a smirk appeared slowly on her face. "And what if I don't do what you suggested."

Alice downcast her eyes from Toph pale green orbs that was becoming a glare. "I-I just want you to right your wrongs Toph."

Toph signed. "Don't be stupid Alice I'm not going to apologize."

Alice felt the burning sensation of tears at her eyes. She tries and tries again but Toph seems to always pick at her and thinks its okay to hurt her feelings. She tries so hard to let it pass but some days she felt as if Toph pitied her enough to be her friend. Tears started to stream down Alices warm cheeks. _Toph never cared about my feelings _she thought as cried in her hands.

"Look at what you did Toph! You made Alice cry you big ol' meanie!" Kikyo shouted putting her arm around Alices shaking shoulders.

Alice repeatedly shook her head before whimpering out. "I-Its not Tophs fault that she doesn't want to be my friend!"

Tophs eyes widen at this. She didn't think that Alice would take her non-agreement over apologizing at her not being her friend. Toph moved out of the ring, towards Alice. She grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Gym filled with nosy people.

Once leaving the Gym for the hallway Toph turned Alice face to face with her. But in a softer tone she asked "What's wrong Alice?"

Alice stared at Toph with lightly red stained eyes "Y-you aren't my friend!"

Toph frowned lightly at this "Are you saying this?"

Alice shook her head.

"So you think that's what I think about you?" Toph asked in disbelief.

Alice nodded.

"Why?" Toph asked and she wanted to know what made the honor student here think of something so stupid.

Alice was quiet for a while before she answered. "You sometimes hurt my feelings an-and never listen to something I have to say because you think it's stupid!"

Toph inwardly groaned. She and Alice have different meanings on friends. For Toph it's never taking a mean joke seriously. It was like joking about an embarrassing situation that happened to your friends. It's insulting your friends in a humorous way that would make them laugh too. It was never a problem for Ling and Kikyo to get that. So why is it so hard for Alice? But Toph probably knew why. Alice was an emotional girl and that tends to take everyone's jokes seriously. Toph guessed that Alice probably had those friendships alike with the babysitters club. Where they had sleepovers, hugged and say that they'll be 'best friends for life' **a lot. **But too bad for Alice, Toph Bei Fong does not do emotional gushy crap.

So when Alice started to cry in heavy tears. Toph was feeling a little out of place and noticed that Kikyo didn't join them outside. Tophs going to deal with Kikyos sneak out after she stops the loud sniffling Alice. Toph cursed under her breath she thought Alice was finished with crying when she calmed down.

"Okay fine! Whats wrong now!" Toph said frustrated by the now wailing Alice.

"Y-Your mad at me!" Alice wailed for the tenth time.

"I'm not mad at you!" Toph shouted but that only served to make Alice cry more.

Toph always seemed to bypass from seeing her friends cry. She always thought that they wouldn't reach that emotionally gushy level. She didn't even cry in front of her friends. But Alice had to make her feel guilty about being her rash blunt self. She couldn't even say what she really felt with out hurting the soft girl's feelings.

Toph took a long inhale to stop the now throbbing headache she was now getting. "Shut up Alice!"

Alice immediately quieted with a 'ep'. She stared at Toph with wide eyes.

"Thank you... And I'm sorry for telling you to shut up. But really Alice you crying like that got me really annoyed for a second."

Alice stayed quiet and Toph continued "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything like that. It's just that no matter what person they are I do not like being told what to do. Okay?" Toph asked.

Alice nodded.

With a groan Toph started on the gushy emotions that she'll have to say in order to guarantee a happy Alice. "You are my friend Alice. And I shouldn't have to say it for you to know that. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings with what I say. I don't mean it to hurt you. And back there in the Gym it was just me trying to avoid the topic. A-And the thing is that I'm kind of wondering if that prank was all that funny. I mean Ling thought it was funny but then again he's into that death dark humor..."

Alice followed along with what Toph was saying. She watched as the use to be cool collective girl now blushed and fiddled with the edge of her shirt not giving her any eye contact. Alice smiled at this she should of never took Tophs jokes to heart like that. She should of also not done it in a public place too.

"…..I mean come on you've been my friend through 9th grade. And I told you a lot of crap about my family that I wouldn't tell just anybody. We're close Alice and I don't want you thinking that I'm your friend because I have to... Because I-I want to."

By the time Toph finished her whole face was red. She was sure to not ever make Alice cry again.

Alice gave Toph a bright smile and threw her arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry too Toph I should of waited until we were alone! And I should of known you weren't the type of person to be really mean to me!"

Toph stood rim rod as Alice hugged her. Of course she received hugs before but she wasn't a fan of people touching her. So pushing the fact that Alice was tightly squeezing her, Toph returned her hug. It lasted about a few minutes before Toph didn't care about Alice touching her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Isn't this sooooo cute the big bad Toph hugging Alice!" Kikyo gushed.

Toph was still hugging Alice as she said "Oh your just jealous that you can't get a hug from me!"

Kikyo frowned "Yeah your right. Group hug!" she shouted as she engulfed Toph and Alice into a hug.

"Isn't this nice?" Kikyo asked her two struggling friends.

Toph and Alice shouted in unison. "NO!"

"Oh your just no fun!" Kikyo shouted as she let the two girl's breath.

After gaining enough oxygen Toph headed for the door.

"Are you going to apologize?" Alice asked a little hesitant as she leaned on the wall.

Toph turned to her flushed face friend and bat face. "Fine I'll do the stupid apology."

A huge smile worked it way on Alices face "Thank you so much Toph! You will not regret the good your doing!"

"Somehow I feel like I'm going to regret it like hell." Toph muttered before going back into the gym.

**A/N: There is nothing wrong with letting your emotions go... Though its annoying as hell when someone constantly cry's for no reason. Please review! **

**And try not to insult me on how I did Tophs character!**

**Next one is Toph trying to apologize to Aang. (Emphasis on ****try)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Finally A chapter I kind of like! Though it is pretty short! Oh and thank you to those of you that reviewed my other chapter not even 10 hours after I put it up! You know who you are, your my peristant reviewers and it because of you that I'm reviewing so quickly! And I thank you Again!**

**Sooooo I don't own Avartar the Last Airbender! But if I did AGAIN it would be SWEET!**

**SKIS**

**13**

The burning sensation of Tophs lungs kept her still as she watched the brunette run down the hall. For the last five days Toph had hounded down the Vice president for the sake of Alice. But as fate would put it wasn't that easy. Every time her presence was known around him he would immediately run and leave the room. Toph was beginning to feel more annoyed. The first time she wants to right her wrongs the kid turns out to be a star runner at his previous school.

"That's it I've done all I can I'm taking the rest of the day off!" Toph muttered turning and making her way to her locker.

"Toph!" someone shouted before grabbing the girl.

Toph gave a groan as kikyo dragged her to Alices locker.

"Come on lazy bones! Classes haven't even started yet!" Kikyo commented nearing their blonde friend.

Once there Kikyo gave Toph a push to Alice. "Found her!"

Alice first thanked Kikyo before smiling at Toph. And then asked hopefully "Did you apologized yet?"

Tophs frustration came out in anger. "How come you've never told me this kid could run Hun! I've been running for the last **FIVE **days trying to catch him!"

Alices eyes widen and she apologized "I'm sorry Toph I didn't know. I thought he would want the apology as much as I do... Why would he run?"

" How the hell am I suppose to know!" Toph voiced as she leaned against a locker near by.

Kikyo studied her two friends before she spoke up "I can answer that!"

Both of the girls gave Kikyo perplexed looks but Kikyo continued " Its totally obvious that ...he's scared shitless of Toph!"

Toph gave a smirk at this.

Alice ignored Kikyos choice of adjective and said agreeing with the girl " Your right Kikyo he's scared so we'll need outside help to give him his apology." Alice continued to think this out as she took her selected books from her locker.

Toph rolled her eyes at this and then got off the locker to follow Kikyo to her next class. "If you ask me I say we forget about him and move on with our lives."

Alice shook her head lightly to Toph " We're not leaving that poor boy scared for the remainder of high school. Plus you promised so don't give up now because its _hard._"

Toph narrowed her eyes at Alices comment "Its not hard! And I'm not giving up either! I'm just saying its a waste of time to apologize to him if he doesn't _want_ it!"

Alice nodded at Tophs answer and replied "So were still going through with this Toph..."

Toph gave a nod.

Alice smiled "Fine I'll see if I can find a person to help!" Then the blonde was off to her first period class waving goodbye to her two friends.

When Alice was finally gone Toph turned to Kikyo. "You do know I wasn't giving up right?"

"Yep!" Kikyo answered.

Toph gave a sign of relief. Finally someone was on her side.

"But..."

Toph turned to her friend and watched as a smirk came on her face. Toph had a sixth sense that Kikyo was going to give a smart-ass comment.

Kikyo continued "...if I agreed with you we'd both be wrong."

Toph gave Kikyo a hard punch to her arm.

"Hey! Stop it with the punches you angry little midget!" Kikyo shouted at Toph.

"You got a lot of talk for an-" Tophs shout was interrupted by the first period bell. And on cue Kikyo sprinted to class laughing and out of Tophs hitting range.

" We're in the same class you idiot!" Toph shouted before she ran after the violet and to her boring History class.

* * *

><p>Aang gave a sign of relief when his chemistry teacher closed the door three minutes after the bell had rung. He rubbed his semi-aching legs under the hard cold chemistry table. He was becoming more physically drain as the days went by. He practically went a whole month avoiding Toph. And then she ups and reappears and start chasing him and yelling at him. It wasn't his fault that every time he spots her his body subconsciously remembers the pain he endured. Or that his legs automatically run before he even thinks about doing the action. He was internally fearful about why she chose to hunt him down and what she would say.<p>

"Okay class we'll be going over our non-metal elements as well as our metals. So please work on the worksheet in front of you." The cheerful chemistry teacher announced as she began to write something on the board.

As Aangs eyes laid on the paper and he immediately went through the questions in a matter of minutes without the help of the unopened textbook beside him. His eyes then roamed over the room at the slackers, hard-workers and confused students that used the textbooks beside them.

He frowned as his aching legs brought him back to his personal problem. He should at least hear her out. She could be asking for forgiveness for the punch she gave. Or maybe...

"no.." Aang whispered low and only being heard by the person sitting at the same table.

Aangs hands ran through his messy brown hair to calm himself down. He couldn't remember anything from that faithful night where his purity was stolen. All he could remember was waking up cold and naked. For all he could known they could of never used protection! He could be a dad for god sakes!

Aangs eyes widen at that thought. He should of never had fallen asleep! FOR GOD SAKES HE COULD BE A FATHER! And now she was going to tell him! He had a normal life with a normally sane girlfriend! Now he was going to have child! He wasn't ready emotionally nor mentally. He was an honor student but that didn't mean he was filled in with the facts of being a parent. He was barely making it on time for the council meetings. He was vice president of the **school** and he didn't need a night in his past influencing the students view of him.

"Oh my god.." Aang muttered when he realized something.

What about Meng! She has been nothing but supportive of Aangs position and loyal. She said nothing negative of his limited time with her when the council meetings needed his constant attention. She didn't even push him on the subject of his bruise. How will she endure the pointed looks of pity or talk of this when everyone finds out.

Aang found guilt eating at him. Then he thought of Toph and what she must be feeling right now with his constant running away. Him not giving her the needed support and help she probably wasn't receiving. She could be crying right now alone and afraid about the challenges she would face. Then a series of questions bombarded Aangs mind:_ Did she tell her parents? And if so are they supportive? And if not did they kicked her out the house because of it? Is Tophs life going to turn out like the lifetime movie that Aang and Meng watched? Is she going to kill someone to pay for her babies diapers?_

Aangs guilt was turning into pity for the pregnant teen named Toph. He just hoped that she would continue to go to school like she's doing now and not to end up on _16 and pregnant or Teen mom_. He didn't want Toph to be looked down upon all around the world. He was going to guarantee that it will never happen! He was going to give her all the support she needed! He was her baby's daddy and plans to stay in his child's life! He'll deal with Meng as soon as he talked it over with Toph.

Aang blew a sign of relief at his well thought out plan. He wasn't going to be a dead beat dad. He then took noticed that the teacher was talking and the class was doing notes. Aang quickly opened his notebook and gave his full attention to what his chemistry teacher was saying. His personal problems were pushed to the back of his mind as he remembers everything chemistry. He hoped that Toph wasn't taking Aangs rejection of not talking to her too hard.

**A/N:REVIEW! REVIEW! UNTIL YOUR CONTENT! (and you make me happy!) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing my story and sorry for not updating sooner! I've been working on a huge class presentation for all my classes that ****is ****50% of my grade! So now I have time to update! Yay! Don't be mad if I didn't live up to your expectations. I'm only human!**

**Oh yeah before I forget fact one I hate swimming. That I believe is one of the many traits me and Toph share! :)**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender.**

**SKIS**

**14**

Toph gave a loud laugh at what Alice was telling her. Alice's choice of help was none other than the swimming teams captain Katara. Which Toph personally calls Ariel or mermaid princess. Kikyo leaned on Toph as she was shaking with laughter too. They were all in the cafeteria eating when Alice came with her homemade lunch and told them who she got to help with Tophs apology. First Toph was against it because the mermaid princess was part on the squeaky clean squad. Also the known fact that Katara was known to be too nice and too darn perfect! But Toph then settled on laughing at the thought of Katara giving her orders on how to approach the scared shitless Aang. And it wasn't long before Kikyo caught on to the joke.

"Y-You really think t-that Toph is going to listen to a word she says! Ha!" Kikyo laughed holding her sides.

Rubbing the tears in her eyes, becoming calmer Toph asked "And how did you get Ariel to agree with you on this?"

Alice smiled at this and said quite proudly "We were in the same girl scout group! The little Miss Cookie makers!"

Toph and Kikyo broke out in large smiles before laughing at Alice again. Alice gave a confused hurt look before asking her crazed hysteric friends "What's so funny?"

Kikyo took a deep breath and looked at Alice but then fell into laughing again with her head on the table banging her fist.

Toph was the first to speak but giggled occasionally "I-Its nothing! It's just what me and Kikyo expect from y-you and K-Katara! A couple of Girl scouts! HA!"

Alice frowned at her friend's behavior and tightly folded her arms. "You think it's so funny making fun of me." Alice accused.

Toph and Kikyo both shook their heads but still wore big smiles.

"Then why is me being a girl scout so funny!" Alice said loudly with flush cheeks.

Kikyo smile fall as she gave the now angry Alice a confused look "We're not making fun of you Alice. We're just laughing about the situation. You know me and Toph will pretty much laugh at anything right?"

Alice's shoulders went slump and then she gave an 'oh'.

"So when are we meeting fish girl?" Toph asked sipping her vending machine bought juice.

Alice gave another frown "Toph could you at least say her real name when we do see her?"

Toph shook her head. "You know me better than that Alice."

Alice gave a sign. "But Katara is more than a swimmer Toph. She's caring, compassionate, sweet, sympathetic, kind hearted, kind, smart, sweet, affectionate, friendly, sweet, gracious, soft-hearted, thoughtful, sweet, motherly and only in the good way Toph. And did I mention sweet. I mean you would really like her Toph!" Alice finished off with a dazed smile.

"Are you okay Alice?" Kikyo asked a little hesitant when a big goofy smile still remained on Alices face. Even after Toph waved her hand in front of Alices face.

Alice blinked and realized her two friends were giving her worried looks. Alice blushed at her slip up and straightens her school uniform vest before she addressed her friends. "As I was saying... Katara is well liked for those reasons and I think you would like her too Toph. And you too Kikyo."

Toph gave a smirk "If she could make you look dazed in the head then I'll give her a chance."

Still blushing lightly Alice packed her half eaten lunch in her bag before getting up. "She said we could join her for lunch! So come on get up she might of left or something!"

Kikyo and Toph heard this but went extra slowly to see Alice fidget in impatience's. Kikyo even bypass Toph in slow motion.

"_Wwwwwwaaaaaaaiiiiiiittttttt...Tttttooooooopppppphhhhh...!" _Kikyo said sounding out every syllable slowly.

"Would you guys hurry up!" Alice shouted.

Kikyo slipped and actually crashed into Toph.

Totally ignoring their crash both Kikyo and Toph gave their timid friend aghast expressions. They were all to accustom to Alice talking softly and never shouting.

"Geez someone's sure is excited to see their idol!" Kikyo mumbled.

Alice ignored that and ushered Toph and Kikyo out the back double door of the cafeteria.

Toph shivered and cursed for not taking her jacket from her locker. All she had on was her long sleeves button shirt and a undershirt underneath and pants that weren't that thick. Alice had on a vest above her shirt, the schools uniform skirt which was made out of a thick fabric as well as her knee high socks. But Alice didn't let the cold stop her from seeing her former Girl Scout companion. Toph rubbed her hands on her pants to gain warmth for the front side of her body. Whereas the cafeteria heat brushed the back of her. Toph turned and saw the pissed off violet glaring at nothing specific. Toph had to smile at that. Kikyo was the only one between all of them that was wearing the least amount of clothes. Kikyo had a sleeveless button up shirt that wasn't even button up. Showing her purple undershirt. She also didn't wear the knee length wool socks that Alice was wearing. She had on a shorter skirt that she personally cut herself. Just looking at her Toph concluded that her stupid friend chose being 'cute' over her health.

"How did you even get to school in that?" Toph asked as she moved to the doorway of the cafeteria.

Kikyo moved on the side of the closed door where the wind couldn't touch her. "Simple I brought a change of clothes in the morning and switched."

Toph nodded she couldn't believe that people actually eat out in this weather.

As if Kikyo had read Tophs mind she commented with a smile. "Their mouth generates enough heat to keep them warm... Watch how all of them talk and yet not one of them is wearing a sweater."

Toph laughed and then said. "That sounds way better than the power of friendship keeping them warm! Ha!" Kikyo nodded with a smile on her face.

Still smiling Toph checked up on Alice who was looking for the Katara girl.

"Maybe she left." Toph offered.

But Alice shook her head. "She wouldn't leave without passing us."

Kikyo stuck her head through the open door to look at Alice and said "Maybe you should look where there is water...Fuck that's cold!" Kikyo finished with sticking her head back into the cafeteria. And began to rub her red cheeks repeatedly for warmth.

"Maybe Kikyos right, she's probably near water or something?" Toph added on while rubbing her clothed arms.

"There's no way she's near water because she's on the swimming team...oh!" Alice suddenly spotted the dark brunette near the school fountain. Alice turned to her friends and saw their wide smug smirks. Well for Kikyo Alice only saw from her head to her neck.

"I know I know... So can we go and see her now?"

"You and Toph can go out in the cold if you want. But I'm going to sit with Ling and his Emo crew." Kikyo said before disappearing from Alices view.

"You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later. It matter as well be the sooner." Alice addressed Toph ignoring the blush that came from Kikyos last comment.

Toph leaned away from the door and made her way to Katara.

"Thanks Toph!" Alice squealed before following Tophs lead.

* * *

><p>Katara gave a pout as her close friend continues to drop her invitation of eating lunch with her. It has been Five days in a row that he declined sitting with his friends and had lunch with his girlfriend. Katara truly had nothing against Aangs girlfriend she just didn't trust her. From the first moment Aang introduced Meng to her she felt a little off. But Katara wasn't going to voice her concern about the girl out loud so she just kept it to herself. The weeks after Katara met Meng were fairly well though there was awkward silence the two girls's never bumped heads on anything. So when Katara decided to spend one on one time with Meng at her house she was greeted with a nasty attitude. It didn't even happen gradually it happened as soon as Aang left. Meng started demanding Katara to leave Aang alone. Katara never a stranger to confrontation went at Meng with as much attitude that Meng used. Meng was initially was shocked and Katara could clearly see that. Katara knew that Meng probably thought that Katara was too much of a <em>nice girl<em> to fight back but Meng forgot that she was captain of the girls swimming team. And she deals with plenty of nasty attitudes and conflicts on the team. So with an authorized tone Katara told Meng to leave her house. After that incident they completely stop talking.

"Come on Aang it's just one day! I think your girlfriend can handle that!" Kataras brother Sokka assumed.

Katara nodded in agreement. Though her greedy brother could have waited after he chewed food. Instead of talking with his mouth full.

Aang gave his friends a pleaded look "But guys I promised to join Meng for lunch this week!"

"But Aang think about your friends. We haven't eaten lunch together since November! And... and Zuko has important news to tell you!" Katara improved on the spot making Zuko choke on his food.

"W-What?"

"You do have something _important_ to say right Zuko? So important that you're ordering Aang to stay at the table." Katara asked emphasizing on the word important so he could catch on.

Zuko caught on to what she was saying and replied with "Y-Yeah it's really important that it requires the need of your presence. So stay here."

Aang gave Zuko a smile knowing full well what his friend is doing. "Really... So does it involve the business of the school?"

Zuko completely oblivious to where Aang was going with this said "Yes it does!"

Katara nodded "So you have to stay here!"

Aang smiled at his friends before saying "You all know that I and Zuko can't discuss the business or problems of the school outside the meeting room. It's in section 23b, paragraph 12 of the school council meeting handbook of rules and regulations."

Everyone's jaw dropped at this.

"How can you even remember that?" Sokka asked with disbelief. Sokka couldn't even remember what was on the school's council meeting handbook of rules and regulations let alone what was in it.

Aang gave a shrug "It wasn't hard to forget when Zuko kept assigning me new sections to memorize for the council meetings."

Glaring blue eyes focused on the school president.

Zuko gave them a glare too. "You don't expect me to know that he was going to use that against us do you?"

"No, but I did expect you to at least think before you talk." Katara scolded.

Zuko rolled his eyes and then muttered "...It's not my fault that _your_ plan didn't work."

"What did you say?" Katara asked loudly to Zuko.

Zuko sensing the incoming anger brought his hands up in defense and denied saying anything.

Still glaring Katara focused back on Aang but he seemed to look off behind her with a pale face. Katara gave a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked receiving a frighten look from Aang.

"I-I really need to go. Bye!" Aang said rushed out and immediately turned and semi-ran back into the cafeteria.

Everyone around the table gave a confused look.

"That was unexpected." Sokka commented turning back to his food.

"It looked as if he was really scared of something." Katara spoke looking at her salad.

Zuko nodded "Yeah. I wonder what it- oh no..." Zuko finished while shaking his head.

"What's-"

"Hey there Zuzu!" a chipper voice called out from behind Katara.

* * *

><p>Toph called out to the annoyed school president. She smiled at how Zuko visibly straighten when Toph sat right next to him.<p>

"And why are you here Toph?" Zuko asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Not to visit your sour attitude that's for sure. But I can stay if you want." Toph responded to Zukos question.

Tophs smile only brighten when she heard Zukos groan. She enjoyed annoying Zuko from the first day she met him through nanny Iron. He was so full of himself back then. Always thinking that he had the right to tell her what to do at the young age of eight. But even though she was younger than him she made it perfectly clear who the boss was.

"Zuzu I'm here to right my wrongs."

Zuko snorted at this.

Toph ignored that and focused on the female brunette in front of her. That had an uneasy look that was caused by the goofy smiling Alice.

"And I'll need sweet cakes to help me."

Kataras eyes narrowed at that name and then soften with realization at what Toph was saying.

"You mean you need help in apologizing to Aang?"

Toph gave a small nod while Sokka and Zuko gave perplexed looks.

"What for?" Sokka asked not really stopping to chew his food.

"For punching your wimpy friend."

With that said Sokka actually paused and really looked at her. Toph was definitely shorter than Aang and smaller. The fact that a _small girl_ made Aang clutch in pain and bed ridden made the blue eyed brunette laugh and quite hard.

"Y-You made Aang c-cry?"

"Yep... I sure made a girl at of him." Toph said this with smirk.

Zuko finally caught on to the image Sokka was thinking and joined in on the laughter but quietly. On the count that he himself actually experienced Tophs punches.

Katara rolled her eyes at Sokkas loud laughter and Zuko trying to cover his. She couldn't believe that Sokka and Zuko were laughing at Aangs situation.

"How can you laugh at that Sokka, Aang is our friend and he was in pain. And that's funny to you?" Katara asked loudly disappointed in both Sokka and Zuko.

Zuko and Sokka immediately stopped laughing and avoided Kataras gaze. One thing they knew about Katara is that she could make you full guilt over any little thing.

"Come on Alice and Toph I think Zuko and Sokka should think about what they were doing." Katara got up and walked towards a vacant table further down. Leaving the two boys staring at the table guilty.

As soon as Katara was out of ear shot.

"Wow... I can't believe it..." Sokka said truthfully.

"Yeah I really can't believe how we act."

"Yeah..." Sokka nodded. "And..."

Zuko raised his head.

"The fact that Aang got beat up by girl!" Sokka laughed.

Zuko slapped his forehead at this. Trust Sokka not to take this seriously. Zuko in the back of his mind probably knew Sokka wouldn't stay serious for that long.

"I am definitely never going to let Aang live this down!" Sokka exclaimed thinking of new comedic material.

Katara gave Sokka and Zuko one finally look before giving her attention to Alice and Toph.

"Who was that guy?" Toph asked referring to Sokka.

"Oh he was just my idiot brother Sokka. Sadly he has no common sense what's so ever." Katara answered and then asked "Are you serious about apologizing to Aang?"

Toph thought that question threw. Was she personally serious about apologizing to the kid, hell no but it was Alice's idea and it's not that bad to right your wrongs. Plus Katara doesn't really need to know that.

"Katara I am really serious about this. I mean it's been gnawing at me for a month and I tried so hard to apologize but he just keeps running away!" Toph said faking sincerity. Toph was careful not to smile even though it was really hard to keep a straight face.

Katara gave Toph a thoughtful and then said with a smile of her own "Now tell me the real reason?"

Toph jaw dropped she couldn't believe the supreme sugar queen didn't fall for her pity trip.

Alice giggled at Tophs shocked face. "She's really good at judging peoples motives Toph."

Toph gradually smiled at this "Maybe you're not so sweet after all."

"Toph that's not-"Alice started but was interrupted.

"The names Toph if you haven't guessed it yet." Toph announced holding out her hand.

Katara winced when she shook it from Toph tight grip. "And I'm Katara!"

"So how are we going to trap the kid!" Toph said giving a wicket grin.

Katara rubbed her sore hand and then replied with "We're not _trapping _him. And you haven't told me if you were serious about this."

Toph rolled her eyes before answering the pervious question "Fine I'm actually not that serious about apologizing to the kid. But if I'm right about your loyalty of your friends then you want me to apologize as badly as Blondie here."

Katara nodded at what Toph was saying she wanted the old Aang back that didn't constantly look over his back. And seemed to be more around his girlfriend than around his lifelong friends. Katara would bet that his sudden interest in spending time with his girlfriend had something to do with Toph.

"Okay your right I do want Aang back to normal-"

"As normal as he can get." Toph mumbled.

"- But I want you to actually mean it. I don't want anything negative to slip out." Katara continued not really hearing Tophs comment.

"Can't you just lie to the kid and trap him into a room? I mean he's only good for speed, and if we enclose him in a small space we might get him." Toph asked this to Katara.

"Toph Aangs not an animal! If you enclose him in a small room he'll get creative and try to break out! You have to approach him like he's a scared puppy."

Toph frowned at this she was all for getting this apology out but now she had to take it slow. Toph is and will always be impatient when it involves someone's feelings. She just wanted to say sorry and then get the hell out of there!

"You sure there isn't another way to trap him?" Toph pleaded to the brunette.

"First of all we're not trapping him and second its Aang we're talking about he doesn't believe in confrontations. So we need to be slow in approaching him we can't make him feel trapped in no form."

Alice nodded at this she knew Aang from council meetings and honors classes. And though he's really nice he doesn't involve himself in any drama or conflict. Even his vice president campaign was conflict free because no one was running against him.

"Listen to what she's saying Toph. I know you don't want to do this way but think about how you tried to 'trap' him. Did that work?" Alice asked seated across from Toph.

"Just promise that it won't take too long **and **that this will work!" Toph asked.

Katara and Alice nodded their head.

Giving a sign Toph asked "So when do we start this plan?"

Katara smile and said "Today after school! That when Aang starts cleaning up after the council meeting that's happening during the last period!"

"And I and Katara will tell you when everybody leaves so you can get to your apology!" Alice finished with an equally matched smile.

Toph leaned back in her chair and grumbled "The sooner the better."

**A/N**: **Well that's all folks! (in an awesome bug's bunny voice)**

**Please review my active perfect readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I feel so happy that I'm almost done with school but I'm mad at Zahchi for getting out so freakishly early!(LOL) I mean isn't school suppose to end in June. I would understand if it was June something but May! Are you kidding me? **

**Whatever at least I went to the scooper bowl!**

**I do not own Avatar the last air bender! **

**SKIS**

**15**

Aang signed as he slowly beganed to pick up the disgaurded folder set on the multiple tables in the room. Aang was greatful that Katara was helping out and Alice was too in bringing the boxes for the folders.

"Thanks Katara for helping me!" Aang said as he turned to Katara but noticed that the brunette was on her phone texting.

"Katara?" Aang asked as he neared the girl.

Katara quickly stuff her phone in her pocket when she noticed Aang coming closer. "Y-Yes?"

Aang raised his eyebrow at this, Katara wasn't usually this serective. _She probably had prior work to do. Thats Katara for you always thinking of others _Aang thought with a smile.

"You know what Katara you can go if you have other things to do."

Katara shooked her head "I really don't have anything eles to do Aang!"

"Okay then..." Aang said as he turned from Katara to tend to a table behide him.

Stacking the books on the table Aang heard the door open and then closed. _Alice probably camed back with the boxes _Aang thought as he turned and then immediately straighten at the sight of his attacker standing right beside Katara.

"W-Whats going on Katara?" Aang asked as he slowly made his way around the table behide him.

"Aang I'm here to help okay? I just want to you back to your normal self. And Toph is here to apologize for hurting you." Katara said as she gestured for Toph to start.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you fum-Aang!" Toph apologized with a straight face.

Aang slowly camed from behide the table though a little heistant and asked "Do you really mean that? I mean your not still mad at me?"

Toph gave Katara a quick look before nodding her head. "Yes and no."

Aang signed "You don't know how relived I am about this!" It was as if a weight has been lifted off Aangs shoulders.

Katara smiled and asked happily "So your going to eat with us during Lunch right?"

Aang nodded and Katara tightly gave Toph and Aang a hug. "Now this is all water under the bridge."

"Hey don't squeeze me so hard your making me sick!" Toph shouted as she removed herself from the hug.

"I'm sorry Toph are you okay?" Katara asked the gasping raven hair girl.

As soon as Aangs relief came he felt as if a cold bucket of water drenched him. Aang started to get nervous as the thought of Toph being pregant appeared in his head as she told Katara that she was sick. What if its morning sickness and could she get morning sickness in the afternoon? Oh god what if shes tells Katara on him? He couldn't bear his friends knowing what happened on that night!

"Aang Toph wants to apologies for somthing eles." Katara said as her arm laid around the annoyed Tophs shoulders.

Aang looked back at them two and noticed Toph red face and her holding her stomach.

"Do you remembered at Zukos party, you were sleeping and you woke up -"

"Refreashed! Yeah that was the best sleep I ever had!" Aang finished.

Toph gave him a confused look "No... I was talking about when you woke up n-"

"Next to the window and it was cold! Yeah berrrrr! Thanks for the apology Toph!"

Tophs eyebrow twitched as she was getting annoyed due to the fact that Aang kept interupting her.

"No! I'm saying that when you woke up n-!"

"Nearly frozen to death! I get it Toph your sorry!"

"NO!" Toph shouted fusterated.

"Toph!" Katara whrispered to Toph about yelling.

"Don't Toph me! You know excately what this kid is doing!" Toph shouted making Katara and Aang cringe.

"Toph please... just calm down." Katara advised rubbing her back.

"Fine.." Toph grumbled.

"And Aang please wait until Toph is finished okay?" Katara asked sincerly.

Aang nodded in a habit as his insides squirmed at what Toph was going to annouce to him in front of katara.

"As I was saying... You woke up n-"

"Wait!" Aang shouted raising up his pointer torwards both Toph and Katara.

"What the hell now!" Toph shouted as Katara gave a shocked disposition.

Aang gave her a blank look as he tried to think up an excuse for this interuption.

"Um... I want to-to talk to Toph alone! Yeah alone!" Aang exclaim as he put his hand down.

"A-Are you sure Aang?" Katara asked clearly still shock but also feared for Aang safety if he interupted Toph again.

"Of course I'm sure Katara! Don't worry so much!" Aang reasoned as he ushered Katara out of the room.

"Call if you need any help!" Katara shouted to Toph before Aang gave her a wave and closed the door.

The room seemed more quiet when he closed the door to Katara. Aang started to regret it but the idea of a pregant Toph made him losen his grip on the door knob.

"So are you going to hear me out or are you going to avoid what happen at the party?" Toph asked as she took a seat on a table.

Aang stayed at the door leaning his forehead on its surface. How was he going to apologize for giving her a child.

Toph rolled her eyes at Aangs quietness "Its not somthing you should beat yourself over about. We both kind of knew somthing was going to happen if we slept together." Toph said referring to bruise she gotten.

Aang looked at her in disbeleif. He couldn't believe that she was taking this so lightly. It was a baby they were talking about.

"D-Did you tell your parents?" Aang asked heistantly to the now reclined raven hair girl on the table. Her back probably hurt Aang thought staring at her.

"Its not like I could of hid it. It was so obvious seeing as how they keep coming in my room unannouced!" Saying this Toph closed her eyes and laid her folded hands on her stomach.

Aang nodded and then asked "Did you go to a doctor?"

Toph smiled at Aangs naiveness. You don't go to the doctors for that kind of thing. "Nope my mom took care of it after our fight."

"So you fought your parents about this?" Aang asked again making his way to where Toph was.

Still keeping her eyes closed Toph lightly moved her legs hanging off the table back and fourth. "Yep and it wasn't pretty either. They kept talking about teen pregancies before college! Which was annoying the hell out of me!"

"Wow... so you told them everything?" Aang was finally standing right next to the reclined Toph.

Toph opened her eyes and narrowed them at him "Of course not! I was grounded I didn't want to further the punishment."

"So they don't know about me?"

"Nope!"

Aang gave a sign of relief that was heard by Toph.

"How about your parents do they know _everything_?" Toph asked as she looked torwards Aang.

Aang leaned on a Table behide him before anwering her "Well my _dad _knows."

Toph raised her eyebrow at the tone Aang used for his dad.

"But hes been avoiding the topic."

Toph gave a shrug before she sat up. "Well thats a parent for you!"

"Should I tell Meng about this?"

"Why the hell should you tell her? Everything is taken care of and we already talked about it."

"Well... not everything.."

Toph faced Aangs direction "Are you going to listen now?"

Aang nodded.

"Fine." Toph gave a sign before continueing "You know how you woke up naked?"

Aang blushed but still nodded.

"Well... I'm sorry about that... I wasn't thinking clearly and I took it out on you. Though it is your fault too!" Toph said as she pointed at Aang to further her point.

"Your right and I should of stopped it at the time-"

"What.." Toph questioned _Stop what they were both sleeping_.

"-I mean it takes two to make a baby."

The room filled with silence at what Aang said. Toph stared at Aang in shock. How the hell did he come up with this? Toph thought. She didn't even believe her own ears. That is it! If she does another prank similar to this shes definately never talking to the idiot again.

A smile tugged at Tophs lips. She couldn't even look back at him in fear that she'll laugh at the face he was making.

How naive was this kid?

Toph looked up and immediately laughed "I-I'm s-sorry but what did you just say?"

Aang confused about her laughing repeat what he said "I said that it takes two to make a baby."

Toph laughed louder "Dude I'm not pregant!"

Aang thought about this and wanted it to be true but the nototion of Toph trying to push him away like before camed back to him. So she wanted to apologize for hurting me and getting pregant but doesn't want to recieve help. Aang gave a frown at the still laughing Toph. This girl had too much pride for her own good. Looking at her Aang concluded that she was going completely delirious!

Aang shook his head and then approached Toph slowly.

Toph continued to laugh oblivious to the nearing vice president until it was too late. Toph instantly stopped laughing when she felt Aang hugging her tightly.

"W-What are you doing?" Toph asked too shocked to push his uncomfortable warm body away.

"I'm here Toph you don't have to go nights crying anymore."

"I don't go nights crying I sleep." Toph said as she started to shift in Aangs hold.

"Its okay you don't have to pretend anymore." Aang said this ignoring Tophs hands trying to push them apart.

"Fine! I pretended okay! I didn't mean that apology!" Toph huffed trying to losen Aangs grip. It made her think back to night where he was practically cuddling her to death. "For god sakes Aang stop hugging me!"She started to stretch her body away from his.

"Not until you tell me the truth." Aang said rubbing her back.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll stop lying!" Toph shouted near his ear purposely.

Aang let go and watched as Toph moved to the other side of the table gasping.

"See doesn't that feel better!" Aang said all this with a bright smile that only served to annoyed Toph.

"So you want the truth right!" Toph said loudly evening out her breathing.

Aang nodded with a smile.

"Fine it never happened! I played a prank on you!" Toph said this loud and proud.

Aang paused and then nod his head thinking on this. Toph blowed a sign of relief. She finally set things straight and now she could go back to her normal Aang-free life. But that wasn't the case for Toph once Aang said this.

"This explains alot. Your simply denying it ever happened."

"WHAT?" Toph yelled. She couldn't believe she told him the absolute truth and he denys it all. He was as stubborn as her parents and Koi put together! It was as if he wanted to have a baby! This is definatly the last time shes listening to alice. Once she plays a prank on a stranger she is never going to see them. Period. God the school entrusted an idiot as a vice president.

"Toph you can't ignor the evidence. I'm regeting this as much as you are but I'm going to face this. And its consequences." Aang said softly to the girl he pitied. Here he was offering her the help and support she needed. But she won't accept his offer. Aangs eyes glisten at the courage Toph was showing.

Toph noticed his glistening eyes and started to freak out "W-What the hell is wrong with you!"

Aang rubbed his eyes and then answered with full honesty "Toph your so couragous for taking on this baby alone without the help of your parents."

Toph still remained speechless everything that was said went through one of his big ears and out the other big one. How was she suppose to apologize for a prank that he didn't even believe that happened.

"Ugh.. Aang-"

"I know what we'll do! We'll go see a doctor this saturday! We'll see if theres any trouble with the pregancy." Aang offered.

Toph shook her head "Why would I see a Doctor on somthing I can tell you right now! Which is that I'm not pregant fumbles!"

Aang gave Toph a pitied look "Toph we need an professional to tell us about the baby. And I don't think that your in the perfect mental health to be saying that."

"Its my body! I should know if I'm fucking preganant!" Toph shouted at Aang.

Aang gave her a nod when she started to glare at him, then he said softly "Toph you should really calm down."

Toph signed and was silently thankful that Aang didn't say anything baby related in that sentence. But the calmness was shattered when Aang opened his mouth _again_.

"Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Ugh!" Toph shouted before she threw the nearest thing at Aangs head which happened to be a bookbag. "Shut the hell up!"

"Toph its not you talking its the increased amount of hormones in your body thats serving the baby!" Aang shouted as Toph threw a stapler too close to his head again.

"Stop talking about a baby that doesn't exist!" Toph continue to shout as she found sharpen pencil and started to aim at Aang.

Aang quickly grabbed his bookbag and ran out the door. If he was a second slower the pencils would of met their target.

Signing Aang looked back in the room and spotted a flush face Toph breathing heavily.

"So... Are we still going to the doctors saturday?"

Toph answered him with a throw of another stapler which hit the door Aang was leaning on after he closed it.

"I'll just pick you up then!" Aang shouted on the other side of the door before running down the hall.

And missing the long stream of curses that follow after his comment.

**A/N: I don't know why but I always pictured Aang never really listening when his imagination flys on its own. Hmmm.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow that's ah long wait huh? **

**Writers block is a Witch! :) (I could of said the other word but I wanna keep my swears for my story!)**

**Now I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been booked for these long weeks in community service! And as an added bonus I cut my foot! **

**Plus I'm a MAJOR NO DOUBT ABOUT IT PROCASONATOR! **

**But lots of thank you's for reviewing my other stories and hinting to update Skis *cough* Zahchi *cough* And lots of thanks to the super AWESOME constant reviewers! **

**Yeah you Guys! **

**That's you!**

**Give yourselves a pat on the back! **

**And thanks again I need those encouraging reviews to make this magically interesting story ( Hint hint for people who do not regularly review) **

**Now lets get on with this crazy story! **

**I do not own Avatar The last Air Bender!**

**This is going to be a BIIIIIIIIIIG one! (in a kick ass Rocky Balboa voice)****(I.E without the added botoxs, now he sounds like a messed up Chewbacca! WHY ROCKY WHY!)**

**Hopefully your not disappointed!**

**SKIS**

**16**

Toph woke up with a major head ache and her phone poking her in her back. After the Vice Presidents departure to much of Tophs relief she immediately phoned Alice and started screaming at her. After Toph finally calmed down on the phone she noted that she accidentally phoned Ling. It was pretty awkward until Ling shouted that he would never give her any presents as long as _he_ lived.

Toph made a silent memo to apologize to Ling after she called Alice.

Toph not fueled by the previous anger that she unintentionally dumped, actually talked to Alice quite calmly. Alice in turn advised that Toph constantly tell Aang the truth and disprove his theory of her being crazy.

It sounded better said then done.

"Argh... Couldn't I just wipe his memory Men in Black style?" Toph asked herself as she grabbed her phone from under her.

She turned over onto her stomach with the pillow sagging on her head as she checked her messages. Which consisted of Kikyo asking for answers for the weekend homework and 'I hate you' messages from Ling. Scrolling through the rest Toph found an unknown number. Curiosity getting the best of her, Toph listened to the voice-mail.

_"Hi Toph it's Katara! I got your number from Alice if your wondering how I got your number. I'm so sorry Toph that Aang kicked me out! I didn't think that he would even want to be alone. But still tell me if your both on mutual terms. I really hope you two worked something out! Bye! And..."_

Toph listened further as Katara gave her number.

"Sugar Queen you have no idea what I got myself into..." Toph mumbled before burying her face into her overstuffed pillow.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The knuckles hitting the wooden door on the other side caused the raven hair teen to cover her head with her thick covers.

"Madam Toph there appears to be a visitor for you." The voice on the other side of the door gave a formal shout before walking away.

Toph's eyebrow twitched a little at the word 'Madam'. It always annoyed her at some degree from when she was a kid. Time and time again she even asked the help to not call her that. But they totally ignored her and went on calling her 'Madam'.

All they truly cared about was the orders from the people who wrote their stupid checks. So after every complaint that was made from Toph went unfilled, she went on making their job harder. From childish pranks to full scale Home Alone antics that she perfected since she was ten.

The end results had the whole staff scared shitless. However they still remained stubborn on adding the 'Madam' to her name. Though there was one who Toph recalled that simply called her 'Toph' and she didn't even have to pull a prank on the round old man.

It was her favorite nanny Iron.

Though usually in the morning Toph would shout back telling the help to tell who ever it was she wasn't home. She instead had to make sure it wasn't anyone like Alice who would take it too seriously. She didn't feel like dealing with Alice's high emotional level.

Silently thinking under the heavy covers Toph went through the list of possible visitors. _Katara doesn't know where I live...Stupid wannabe baby daddy Aang doesn't know where I live unless one of my friends were stupid enough to tell him...Alice is probably at her Saturday school...Kikyo would be sleeping in...Ling hates me... Zuko doesn't need to be announced...So the only other person is.._

"You've got to be kidding me.." Tophs muffled groan was heard under the sheets.

Toph had a hunch that she knew who this visitor was. And she was going to set him straight. Face to face! And what better way to start off his mourning but with another rejection. Also on the plus side her parents weren't home on Saturday mornings so she could pretty much get away with saying every thing. Toph was going to pull out all the stop.

And there would be no one to contradict what she would be saying.

Toph pulled her cover from over her with her face still planted in the pillow. Her body already missing the warmth of the heavy covers as their weight gathered at her bare ankles.

Tophs mind was already picturing the face of her visitor... fish boy. **(A/N: RE-ME-BER my readers! XD)**

Signing Toph rolled on to her back and slowly opened her eyes and then closed it to the bright white ceiling over head that stung her eyes.

"If I don't get back in this bed in less than an hour then all hell will break lose.." Toph mumbled as she sat up with her lids still closed.

She swung her legs off the side of the bed and slid off. She stumbled lightly having felt light headed. She didn't care to straighten her clothes seeing as how she wanted to get back in bed as soon as possible.

Giving her bed one last look Toph made it over to her door and opened it.

She now had to deal with an stalkerish rich fish boy.

* * *

><p>A brunette waited idle at the large maple front door with hand cravings of leaves. A stiff looking man in a clean cut black prim suit stood by looking in the direction of the top of the stairs. He was slim and had a long black beard that seemed to come as a point at the end. He didn't look like the guards that were outside the gates. He looked more like a man suited for his intelligence than his would be muscles.<p>

His annoyance showed on his face as he folded his hands behind his back.

"So... You work here?" The brunette asked trying to fill the quietness.

He was answered with a glare and silence.

"Um.. You did tell her I was here right?"

The stiff looking man looked straight into the brunettes gray eyes and said "I told her that she has a visitor. It's her decision on whether she comes down or not." The stiff man even smirked a little at the end.

"So she doesn't usually come down does she?"

The brunettes answer was a large smile across the older mans face. "Don't take it personal... um.."

"Aang."

"Aang...I don't believe she ever comes down stairs before 3 in the afternoon."

"Uh.. yeah thanks." Aang answered unsure on how to take that.

He needed Toph to be here. He came over with a plan on how to deal with a pregnant teen. He even stayed up all night on Google and researching on what he should do and the messenger bag he now carried is proof. Which was filled with essential books for a pregnant women.

Aang now needed Toph to go the extra mile and wake up faster. He schedule an appointment for them at a hospital and gotten Sokka to drive for them.

With the exception that Aang does his math homework.

"Maybe you should-" the stiff man was interrupted by a loud shout at the top of the stairs.

"Koi! If you don't leave-" Toph stopped mid sentence when she saw the gray eyed brunette giving her a hesitant smile.

"H-How the hell did you find my house?" Toph shouted in disbelief.

"Well... I asked your friend Ling if he knew." Aang answered.

Toph shook her head slowly. Now she was definitely not going to get some sleep.

"We need to go quickly Toph so you can make your appointment remember!"

The stiff man raised his brow at this. "I wasn't informed by Madam Toph's parents that Madam Toph had an appointment."

Again Toph's eyebrow twitched.

"Of course they wouldn't know. I set it up by myself." Aang answered the stiff mans question as his eyes still remained on Tophs ruffled form. She was wearing a black T-shirt and pajama bottoms that came to her knees. Her hair was messy and she had on a dazed/ anger/ upset look on her pale face. That Aang surprisingly found adorable for the petite raven hair girl.

"What appointment is this for? Madam Toph isn't sick."

Aang opened his mouth to answer thinking that Tophs household knew about their situation "You do know that Toph is Pre-"

"Pretty in pink crazy!" Toph shouted from the top stairs drowning out Aangs voice. She was getting pissed off that Aang was going to suck one of the people that worked for her **parents** into his sick little world of her being **pregnant. **So she finished his sentence with the first thing that came her in mind.

"Excuse me?" the older man asked more than confused.

"I mean that- I'm going to see _Pretty in pink!"_ disgust was laced in those three words that Aang and the stiff man didn't hear.

"Aang here (pointing at Aang) knows that I'm a big Pretty in pink fan! So he's taking me to go see it." Toph replied giving a fake smile.

There was a moment of silence after Toph said this.

A little later the stiff man then asked "This early?"

"It can't be that early! What time is it?"

A stubby maid that was walking behind Toph answered her question "7:00 am Miss."

Hearing that Toph let a growl out as she glared at Aang as he was now avoiding her eye contact.

"It's just 7:00 Toph." Aang said hesitantly as he eyes were focusing on a umbrella holder on the wall.

"Yeah.. it's just **7:00**!" Toph said through clenched teeth.

Geez Now she had to 'pretend' to go to the movies, to make sure Aang doesn't run his little mouth to her parents employers.

"But Miss Toph you don't usually get out of bed until 3pm. And no offense but this movie doesn't seem like your taste."

The stiff looking man couldn't be more right. Anything labeled with pink was usually found in her mothers collection or dumped in the trash by Toph on the same day if it made it's way in her collection of movies. But the help didn't need to know that! Though... if she got something remotely pink for her birthday from them then she would ring their spineless necks.

"Are you calling me a liar!" Toph shouted.

"N-No! Madam Toph I-"

"Shut up! I'm going and that's finally! And if I hear anyone talk while I get dress your fired you got that!" Toph order with irritation over the mess Aang brought her.

She could be sleeping not going to a useless appointment to satisfy a derange teenage boy!

The now frighten stiff man gave a stiff nod to the raven hair teen before she stumped to her room.

All was silent after Toph's last command.

Aang was actually frighten for his safety on the drive to the hospital. But he only had to deal with Toph for a few hours but the stiff man near him had probably dealt with Toph for years.

Aang was truly scared for this stiff man.

Looking from the stairs that once held the raven hair, Aang finally looked over to the stiff man beside him. All traces of power authority and smugness displayed early was washed from the older mans features.

The older man actually looked as if he heard his death wish.

"Are you-"

"SHHHHHH!" the stiff man answered Aang as he looked back to the top stairs.

"But your-"

"SHHHHH! If you value your youth I suggest you be quiet!"the stiff man harshly whispered.

Aang closed his mouth but was still worried.

What did Toph do to make this **adult **act as if his mother scolded him Aang thought. Then Aang reached into his bag and brought out a notebook and wrote something and passed it to the stiff man.

If they weren't allowed to _speak_ I think they can _write_ right? **(A/N: Play on words! Sorry!)**

The stiff man looked blankly at the question written on the notebook page and then hesitantly took Aangs offered pencil and wrote his answer. The stiff man turned to take a quick look at the stairs before handing Aang the notebook.

Aang gave a frown at the older mans behavior.

Aang previously wrote 'What's your name?'

The stiff man wrote 'Herald Monty the third'

Aang rosed an eyebrow at this. Usually people who have family name were from some well known wealthy family.

Ignoring the confusion that the mans name brought to Aang, he then wrote 'Sorry for Toph's behavior.'

Aang handed Monty the third his notebook.

Monty quickly looked over it and wrote down his answer.

'Sadly I've dealt with worse situations than this.'

Aang gave a sympathetic looked to the older male after reading it.

Aang then wrote, 'How long have you worked here?'

Monty replied 'Since Madam Toph was the age of two.'

Aang couldn't believe that Monty had that much history with Toph. And he still stayed with this family!

Was this job really worth being scared everyday of your life for years.

Aang wrote 'Why don't you just quit?'

'I'm staying for the money.'

Aang rosed an eyebrow at this.

'Money.' Aang mouthed the words out to Monty with disbelief.

Monty nodded.

Aang wrote 'How much?'

Monty wrote down the amount and handed the notebook to Aang.

Aang eyes almost popped out at the amount of money Monty was given. That money alone could feed 15 villages for a lifetime in Africa. And what further confused Aang was that this man continued to stay! Even though he was clearly set for life. This older man that stood before him was the living definition of human greed.

'Before you started working here what was your dream job?' Aang wrote.

After Monty read it over he had a far away look in his eyes. As he wrote an answer a smile touched his mouth. He passed the notebook onto Aang looking less stressful than before.

'I never told anyone this but I always wanted to be a professional Knocker-up'

Aang re-read what was written at least three times before giving Monty a perplexed look.

Monty took the notebook back and wrote something down.

'People whom have the pleasure of waking up clients in hotels in Ireland.'

Aang read this over and then wrote 'You mean you want to be a human alarm clock.'

Monty narrowed his eyes at Aang after he read it.

'As the same function..Yes the human clock.'

Aang felt it was a little strange that Monty's dream job was to wake people up. But if Monty felt like his purpose was doing that then who was Aang to step in the path of this mans dreams. With the money Monty has now he could probably-

"BAM!" the sound of the door up stairs slamming interrupted Aangs thoughts. And immediately he stuffed his notebook in his bag and gave the raven hair teen a wide smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Toph asked as she walked down the stairs looking at Aang suspiciously.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck and said the first thing out of his head "Because you look pretty!"

Monty face filled with shock, while Toph's turned red with embarrassment.

"W-What?" Toph said in disbelief. All she wore was a pair of lose fitting black sweat pants and a black hoodie sweater on. She literally looked like she was going to rob a car or something. Plus to show her true shock at his words her hair wasn't even brush and she opted to put it in a low messy ponytail. Either Aang was sucking up to her or he was trying to distract her. And right now she just wanted to get this field trip he planned over with.

When Toph pushed her shock she slowly addressed Monty when she left the last step. "Okay...You! Do not inform my parents that I have left the house! Got that!"

"But Madam-"

"Got that!" Toph repeated all too rudely.

Monty gave a curt nod before Toph opened the front door and left.

Aang turned to follow but felt a tug on his arm.

"Good luck Aang." Monty said with true sincerity.

Aang nodded "Thanks." and then left to follow the quick stepping Toph to the gates of her estate.

"You'll really need it..." Monty whispered before closing the large hand craved front door.

* * *

><p>A yawn passed through Tophs mouth for the tenth time as she laid her forehead on the moist cold window on her side. So far it felt like hours passed by when Ponytail boy drove away from her house.<p>

But it was only a painful fifteen minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked for the third time. She was hoping to get away with say that 37 times before they reached their destination.

"No! For god sakes we can still see your house!" Sokka exclaimed from the drivers seat having grown tired of Toph's repeated question.

"Toph it's just twelve more minutes until we arrive!" Aang informed Toph from his spot in the back near her.

He on the other haven't grown tired of Toph's question. He simply blamed it on the anxiety she was sure to feel at the moment.

Toph felt utterly **bored**. Another five minutes passed before she felt the nagging sensation of someone watching her. Toph slightly turned her head from the window to Aangs smiling form.

"You know...You smiling like that creeps me out." Toph stated before turning her attention to the window she was leaning on.

A few minutes passed as Toph's forehead began to become numb with coldness. But the nagging sensation of him watching her began to nick at her.

Toph turned her head sharply at Aang and narrowed her eyes.

"See not smiling." Aang informed Toph with a neutral disposition on.

"Whatever idea you have forming in that small brain of yours about how I'm feeling has to end. I'm only here to disprove your stupid idea of me being you-know-what! So cut it out!" Toph harshly whispered to Aang.

Toph waited for Aang to respond but was given a slow nod.

"Hey what's the reason for going to the hospital so early? It's not like any of you are in pain or anything?" Sokka asked as he turned a corner.

"Well it's a funny story. You see Toph is..." Aang stopped mid sentence after catching Tophs glare. "She's..."

"I'm curious about how dead people look." Toph finished as she turned from Aang.

"Wait what? You have me give you guys a ride to see dead people?" Sokka exclaimed. "And Aangs going? But he hates dead things!"

Toph smirked at new found trait of Aang.

"Well the thing is... Can you keep a secret?" Toph asked Sokka changing her tone.

Sokka confusingly nodded.

"Well...Aang can see dead people." Toph whispered the last part.

Sokka immediately stopped the car and sharply turned around "Nice try but Aang can't see _ghost_. I've known him too long for him to see ghost suddenly."

Toph rolled her eyes at this and then went on reeling Sokka in more "Well go on living in your bubble if you don't believe me. But ask Aang for yourself."

Sokka turned to his young friend with a smug smile confident in Aangs answer and Tophs lie.

But Aang made the mistake of looking at Toph when she gave a threatening glare. And Aang quickly squeaked out his answer "Sokka I see dead people."

Sokka's smug smile fell from his face as he stared at Aang with disbelief. He knew Aang was never one to lie to him so he asked "H-How long could you see them?"

Toph stifled her laugh as Aang stared blankly at friend who held wide eyes. "I um... Well you see.."

"Hey you know the kid from the Sixth Sense?" Toph asked with a grin.

Sokka nodded.

Toph gestured to Aang with her thumb as she said this "He's the one they **based **it on."

Sokka seemed to not buy it until Toph further said "Why'd you think the kids ears were big."

Something in Sokkas eyes seem to click. "That makes perfect sense!"

Aang stared at Sokkas with disbelief at his friends lack of common sense.

Sokka looked at his friend with admiration. He knew Aang was destine for great things (it even said it in a fortune cookie). With the help of Aangs ghost spotting powers Sokka felt like he can finally fulfill his life purpose.

He could finally become a Ghost buster! By using Aangs spirit locating ability Sokka could round up Ghosts! Sokka was so excited that he jumped into singing his favorite theme song.

"Who ya gonna call-GHOST BUSTAS!" Sokka randomly chanted out in a shrilly voice in his excitement.

By this time Toph burst out laughing.

Aang continued to stare at Sokka dumbfound. Aang couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sokka you can't-"

"WHO YA GONNA CALL?" Toph shouted.

"GHOST BUSTAS!" Sokka shouted back.

"Sokka but-"

"AN' INVISIBLE MAN SLEEPIN' N YOUR BED! OH WHO YA GONNA CALL?"

"GHOST BUSTAS!" Toph responded equally loud.

The song continued on between them only getting louder in Aangs ears. After a few verses Aang stopped trying to interrupt them and sat waiting for his chance.

Which fortunately for him happened quicker because Toph and Sokka both seemed to forget the lyrics.

"Okay... Sokka you can't-"

"Finally I'll hunt ghost with my own personalized Ghost detectors!" Sokka exclaimed before turning to the wheel. Aang couldn't believe his friend could still talk after that much yelling.

"Think about you me and the Gang riding around disposing of all the ghosts in this town!" Sokka continued.

Aang shook his head lightly at Sokkas idea. "What if hypothetically these ghosts aren't real?"

Sokka made a 'tsk' sound as he lightly shook his head. "Oh poor naive Aang of course there are ghost's. Why do you think we have the movie Paranormal Activity if they weren't real?.. But if we do face some imitators than we'll hand them over to the police. Simple as that."

"But-" Aang started but was then interrupted again.

"You mean to tell me you'll be Mystery Inc. on the side? Just a bunch of meddling kids! Ha! You have got to get a dog to complete it!" Toph added as her face flushed with laughter.

"Sokka I meant-"

"We're here! I'll meet you after and we'll start making the name for the group!"

"But-"

"Come on!" Toph shouted at Aang before she tugged him out.

Sokka gave a final wave before leaving them. Aang stood rooted to the curb, he hated lying and he couldn't believe that he left Sokka with the impression that he would help him with his Ghost buster idea.

"Dude your friends are stupid! Ha! Come on let's get this over with." Toph said before pulling Aang towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>As soon as the crisp cold air of the hospital hit Aang in the face he grew tensed. Aang never liked hospital, maybe it was the sick walking around or the smiles that graced doctors or nurses face after dealing with people dieing on them everyday. What ever the reason was Aang didn't care as long as they left as quickly as they came.<p>

Aang looked up to see that Toph was already talking to a women at a white high leveled desk. While he stood on the motion sensor mat that open the sliding doors. He made his way over to the chairs and sat down in one of the seemingly cold wooden chair and took off his bag setting it in his lap.

Toph later sat in a seat one away from him.

Aang lightly drummed his fingers on his bag.

Toph raised an eyebrow to this. "You look like an ass with that bag." she commented before she turned her attention away from him.

Aang frowned but it was more directed to her language than insult.

"You know Toph after you pass your first trimester you'll be thanking me."Aang commented back patting the bag lightly.

Toph narrowed her eyes at his comment and moved into the seat separating them. "Give me the bag."

Aang gave Toph a confused look but gave her the bag.

Toph opened the bag and looked through it. She opened the first section of his bag and found a notebook and four other books. Toph took one of the four books out and read the title, it was labeled 'Reducing stress during your pregnancy' she handed that to Aang after she finished reading the title.

She pulled out another which was labeled 'The Hip Mama Survival Guide: Advice from the Trenches on Pregnancy Childbirth, Cool Names, Clueless Doctors, Potty Training and Toddler Avengers.'

"Hun I think I actually like this one." Toph commented passing to Aang.

"Yeah I thought you might." Aang responded looking over the cover.

Toph dug through the bag and grabbed the third book labeled 'The Everything Pregnancy Nutrition Book: What To Eat To Ensure A Healthy Pregnancy'.

"What's up with the long titles?" Toph asked giving Aang the next book.

Toph then took the last book out and read the title "Road to fatherhood: How to Help Young Dads Become Loving and Responsible Parents.."

Okay forget about how this appointment would prove to Aang that she wasn't pregnant. He would probably be too stubborn to take the doctors words Toph thought.

"You really think a bunch of books can help you deal with a pregnant teenager?" Asked Toph stuffing the books back into the bag.

"Well... it's a good start! And we don't have to follow everything by the book. We can learn as we go." Aang answered with a smile receiving the bag back.

"You **really **looked into this huh?" Toph asked

Aang nodded.

"You should of just watch Juno and you'll be all set!"

Aang opened his bag "Well I really don't think a movie could help with this situation.."

"Whatever you say Papa Bear." Toph responded as she stretched her arms.

The waiting room of the the hospital wasn't as fast paced with the moving scrub workers as Toph thought. It seemed to be a slow day in the making. The waiting room held about four people including her and Aang. The large amount of empty seats in the room only made the room seem even more empty.

_Well at least there's not that overly happy nurse who wants to __connect __with patients and get to know them. With her __**perky**__ personality. _Toph thought.

"AH! What brings a cute couple like you to the hospital?" And speak of the lollipop.

"Oh we're not a couple! I just got her pregnant!" And Aang just _had _to tell her!

The smile on the stubby nurses face immediately fall right off her face. "Excuse me young man?"

"I-I said that we're not a couple." Aang repeated as the older ladies stare got harder.

"No not that."

A smile seemed to bloom on Toph's face at Aang's squirming under this nurses gaze. Serves him right for opening his big yap.

"Aang the doctor will see you and Pauly D now!" The nurse from the desk shouted but raised an eyebrow at the last name.

Toph gave a shrug at Aangs confused look, "I can't use my real name!"

Before Toph made one step the stubby nurse squeezed Toph in a bone crushing hug in her big hooters, "It's okay your not alone! If you need any help whats so ever I'm hear at this hospital just ask for Sunshine!" _Oh what a fitting name for this nurse! Nurse sunshine, let's see her brighten up my day by letting me the fuck go! _Toph thought as she felt the rise of paranoia in her.

"Please don't hesitant! You don't have to ask this dead-beat for nothing! You got to be a strong independent women for your child!" With that said the nurse gave Toph one more suffocating squeeze and let go.

Toph gasped leaning on the chair behind her before narrowing her eyes on the now glaring nurse standing in front of Aang.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Know? It's because of men like you that are world is like this! Fix yourself young man!" The nurse finished with a wag of her pointer and turned and walked off.

After Toph recovered her lost breath she made sure to chuckle at Aangs expanse. Boy was he scared.

"What you never been insulted before?" Toph asked as she moved towards the doctor waiting at the desk.

"I have it's just that-" but Aang was interrupted again when the nurse walked back.

"And another thing...it's men like you that make women gay!"

Toph immediately broke down in laughter.

"Wait-What!" Aang shouted after the nurse.

* * *

><p>The room they were brought into was colder than the waiting room. And boy was Toph happy that she brought her sweater. Toph hopped right on the paper covered cushion table. And then rolled her eyes as Aang stood right next to the cushion table. Acting the part of a <em>good<em> father. The doctor entered after them.

"I am Dr. Daryl B. Payne and I'll be the doctor assisting you. "

Silence followed his introduction and so he continued. He was a stubby man who wore a pair of Harry Potter glasses. Obviously no one told him that he looked like the villain Penguin when wearing them. He also had a balding situation on top of his head.

"Now let's get to why you're here... It said that your here to get tested for pregnancy?" the Doctor asked staring at a paper from a file in his hand.

Aang nodded while Toph gave a grunt as an response.

Dr. Daryl B. Payne placed down the file and sat looking at these two teens.

Aang felt his disapproving stare on them.

"Seeing as you both are young I'll see that you both get STDs exams as well to be on the cautious side.."

Toph narrowed her eyes at this. Did this doctor just called her a floozy? It was okay to tell Aang this but her?

"...I'll be going over both your families medical histories. Then we'll move into a general physical exam including blood pressure checks. Then we'll move into Urine and Blood-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry... Just thought of something funny ..go on." Toph laughed from her seat.

"...exams to measure the amount of your HcG levels. Then I'll escort you to a counselor on proper nutrition. Any concerns or questions." The doctor finished.

"Yeah...Doc I'm just wondering if you always had that name?" Toph asked.

Dr. Daryl B. Payne raised an eye to this "Yes I've had. But if you have a question that relates to-"

"Did you get it from your mothers or fathers side?"

"My fathers but I don't think that-"

"Was it from your grandfathers or grandmothers side?"

"Neither.. My father changed his last name from my grandparents- But does this-"

"How many patient have you **lost **this year?"

"...If your worried about my practices I can assure you that I'll just being going over minor measuring. Nothing that serious."

"I'm not worried about that! I'm just wondering how your dad came up with that last name. I mean Daryl B. Payne! Daryl B. Payne! If you say it fast enough it sounds like-"

"Your sixteen years old correct?" The Doctor asked cutting Toph off.

"Yeah and so is that guy over there." She pointed at Aang and Aang gave a little wave.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?" The Doctor asked as he stood up with a file in hand.

"Six weeks." Aang answered quickly.

"If you could call it that.."Toph mumbled.

The Doctor scribbled down something and then asked "Have you've felt any symptoms lately?"

"Nope." Toph answered before Aang.

"No?" Dr. Daryl B. Payne asked.

"S-She's just in denial about everything Doctor. It kind of came as a shock to her." Aang whispered the last part to the Doctor.

"But I have noticed that she has gotten a little moody and sick." Aang continued but scooted away from Toph when she snapped her head towards him.

"What the hell did you just say fumbles!" Toph shouted.

The Doctor just nodded and scribbled down some more notes.

"And what the hell are you writing?" Toph asked again when she heard the Doctors pencil.

"Just a few things to help me on my decision. So please be honest with all your answers. Now have you taken a pregnancy test?" he asked.

"No." They both answered.

"Why?"

"Well even if I did take a test **this** **guy- this guy **right here, still wouldn't believe me... Oh and the fact that he came to this conclusion of me being pregnant **just **yesterday." Toph answered.

The Doctor scribbled a little move before standing in front of them.

"Please take off your sweater." He instructed as he set his folder down near her and put the Stethoscope in his ears.

Toph did as she was instructed and waited for the cold end of the stethoscope to meet her back.

"I'm just curious but do you intentionally put that in a freezer or do you just enjoy making your patients cringe." Toph commented as the Doctor tucked the stethoscopes on the bare part of her back that her tank top didn't cover.

"Now breath in and breath out slowly." The Doctor instructed again as he ignored her comment.

Toph rolled her eyes before following what he said. After she was done the Doctor again wrote something on the paper.

"So.. what are you checking for?" Aang asked from where he stood still out of Tophs hitting range.

The Doctor rose an eyebrow to this and asked, "Is that a serious question? Or is it something your girlfriend already introduced."

"N-No I mean it as a serious question- And she's not my girlfriend!" Aang answered quickly his face turning red.

The Doctor looked from Toph to Aang confused and then shook his head, "I'm just checking if her heart and lung sound okay."

"Wow so you can actually hear the difference?"

The Doctor nodded with a smug smile on his face round face, Toph rolled her eyes at this. _Did Aang have to make friends with every new person he meets?_

"I mean if your curious I can let you listen to her heart." The Doctor offered.

Aang shook his head "I couldn't! I mean your the Doctor and I should let you continue with your work."

"No such thing! Here take it!" The Doctor encourage as he gave Aang the stethoscope.

"Really! I mean- Okay!" Aang exclaimed as he took the stethoscope and walked closer to Toph.

"So.. where do I -AHHHHH!" Aang shouted before holding his ears.

"Whats next Doc.?" Toph grinned before letting the other end of the stethoscope go.

The Doctor stood wide eye before answering "W-Well I'll need to check your ears and-But are you okay ?" The question was directed to Aangs hunched position rubbing his ears.

Aang took one step back and nodded with a forced smile. "I-I'm okay it was just a loud scream in the ears it was nothing." Waving the Doctor back to his work.

"See he's fine. He'll just walk it off... right Aang?" Toph asked.

Aang nodded before leaving the room.

It took a total of 30 minutes for the Doctor to finish the general physical examination. It would of been done in 15 minutes if Toph didn't always 'accidentally' keep kicking him when he ignored her questions.

The Doctor moved away from the smirking raven hair girl and grabbed a cup on his nearby desk.

"Here's the cup for your urine work." He said before handing her it.

Toph laughed. But the doctor raised an eyebrow to this.

"Do I really have to pee in a cup?" Toph asked titling the cup in her hand.

"Yes."

Toph shrugged at this and made her way into the small bathroom connected to the room.

A few minutes after Toph handed the Doctor the cup.

"It's a good thing your wearing gloves huh!" Toph commented.

"Let's just start with the blood work... Do you have Belonephobia?" the Doctor advised as he ushered Toph over to a chair near a wooden desk.

"Nope I like being alone especially on the weekends." she answered sitting in the stiff chair.

Dr. Daryl B. Payne shook his head slowly "No I meant do you have a fear of needles?"

Toph shook her head.

"Good." Dr. Daryl B. Payne said as he shifted over and grabbed a damp cotton and lightly applied the alcohol.

"Now hold still..." he instructed as the needle was brought closer to her arm.

"I'll just hand In your urine and blood samples. Then I'll bring you to an nutritionist, we'll call you when the tests come back tomorrow."

"Wait! Tomorrow! I thought you'll give me the result today! I thought you _had_ the _technology_!" Toph shouted. But the stubby man was itching his way towards the door.

"W-Well we do.. but blood and urine work take time to examine." Dr. Daryl B. Payne answered holding the two substances.

"How long does it take to look at pee?" Toph asked in annoyance at being delay back another whole day of being told she was 'pregnant'.

Clearly the Doctor thought she was letting out some stress because he hurriedly left the room after that question.

"Ugh! Aang better not say a word about this!" Toph huffed.

Long agonizing silence greeted Toph as she sat idle in the chair as the cold room resounded the faint ticking of a clock.

Toph sinked lower into the chair she was abandon in after giving up some blood and signed. _Where is that idiot?... Wait a second.. Am I actually going to wait for a stupid Doctor and a even stupider boy to drag me to an nutritionist?_

"Oh no way Jose if I'm going to-" Toph was interrupted by crash out side the room and then a scream.

"Oh my god this young man collapsed!" A women yelled outside the room.

"Stand Back! I'm a Doctor!" A man shouted as he weaved through getting to the young mans side.

Toph poked her head out of the room and saw a group surround Aang that was laying on the floor. She walked up and watched as Doctor dude checked Aangs pulse.

"It's okay he's fine! He just fainted!" The doctor shouted to the worried group.

Toph rolled her eyes at this.

"What should we do doctor?" A random worried blonde nurse asked.

"Simple we get him into a room immediately and onto something comfortable! Then this young ma will awake!" the doctor replied with overly bright smile.

Everyone clapped at this display and gave gushing comments to the doctor.

"Stand back! I'm not a Doctor but I can still wake this kid up!"

The crowd of people parted as the annoyed raven hair girl forced her way through. Toph kept her expression blank but her eyes stared down the blench blond smiling Doctor.

"You have no experience in this field of work! How are you to wake him up?" The Doctor asked with folded arms but his smile dimmed a bit at being called out by a petite teenage girl.

Toph kneel down to Aang's level, and then gave a warning look to those leaning in to close, "Could you people back up?"

The crowd reeled back except for the smug doctor. "Come on child you can't walk him up! Your wasting your time.

Toph rolled her eyes at him and then turned her attention back to the fainted idiot.

The entire crowd of nurses, doctors and some patients held their breath as Toph gently supported Aangs head. Even the smug doctor was leaning in and watching. Toph then shot the doctor a smirk before bringing Aangs head closer to hers.

**SLAP!**

The whole crowd recoiled as Toph gave Aang a hard slap across his face. Aang's eyes immediately shot opened and cringe as he held his cheek.

"Why'd you do that for?" Aang shouted as his eyes fastened on Toph smirking, his fear of her was shoved to the back of his head.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to someone who saved your life and your wallet! For god sakes this stupid doctor over here was thinking of putting you in a _bed_ and _waiting_ for you to _get up_! I _saved _you!" Toph shouted as she gave Aang a shove.

"Well don't! That would of been better than getting slapped across the face!" Aang shouted back siting up from Toph's shove.

"Do you know how much a stay in the hospital is? They were trying to rip you off! That's how they get you!" Toph shout standing up.

"That doesn't give you the right to-"

"Doctor I have the needle you asked for !" A male in blue scrubs shouted as he made his way through the crowd. He stood in front of the still shocked blond Doctor holding the needle out.

Aang caught sight of the pointy instrument and felt his vision black. He fainted again, the crowd gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me?"Toph shouted.

**A/N: Hey people don't get use to this amount of words. This is simply just a one time treat!**

**Just so you know I didn't put in the internal exam it's too complicated. And hopefully some people actually seen The Sixth Scense (You know the 'I see dead people' kid) **

**Again I'm sorry for my Tardiness! **

**So PLEASE Review!**

**PLEASE! **

**PLEASE! **

**PLEASE! **

**REVIEW!**

P.S. For that certain person who PM me TWICE on my delay I have to say Thank you! And thank you again for being SUPAH AWESOME in bugging me!

For my Title... let's keep it at STUPID KOI IRRITATINGLY STUPID! Though not as amazing typed out...

Well I'll make sure to Update pretty soon! And if I'm taking to long don't hesitate to PM me! I NEED the push!

**HAPPY! HAPPY! BELAYED ZUTARA & TAANG WEEK!**


	17. Chapter 17

**With the help of Lolo25, Zahchi-kun and demongurl111 I managed to make ah part of a chapter! **

**Again writers block is a witch!**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! **

**But if I did it would be sweet!**

**Viewer discreation is advised for Grammer and spelling mistakes!**

**SKIS**

**17**

**Part ONE**

The ride home was noisy with Sokkas (i.e ponytail boys) rambling of a list of names for his upcoming business of Ghost hunting. As well as Aang complaining about how his cheek that held a light red coloring was still hurting.

They were both talking at the same time and had no idea that the other wasn't listening. Though Aang was mumbleing from the back seat next to Toph.

But through all of it Toph actually found solace in it.

When Sokkas car was rounding the corner Toph took notice of a black highly too expansive car park near her house.

Toph slipped out as soon as Sokkas car hovered near the curb.

"I want to say that this was a blast but-"

"_Tuffy!"_

Tophs head immediately snapped to the overly excited voice making it's way near her.

And just when she thought this day couldn't get any worse... Koi shows up.

"Oh _Tuffy _stop it with that silly glare! Your masking that pretty face of yours!" Koi exclaim giving Toph a tight hug.

Theres something that needs to be said about koi. He's very.. how you say it ... dramatically annoying. (**A/N: If that makes sense)**

"Koi! What did I say about touching me!"

"That anyone with ah beating heart should not attempt to put their hands on you! Exspecially anyone that starts with a _K_ and ends with a _I_!" Koi responded lovingly while tapping her nose after each word.

"Then why aren't you getting off!" Toph shouted her point and then shoved him off.

But Koi being Koi didn't fall on the floor in embrassment like she hoped. He got as close to the floor as possible before springing back up.

"Walters!" Koi shouted in back of him as soon as he straighten himself.

A stiff looking round elderly man with a slight hump in his back and speed like a rabbit made himself known behide Koi in a half bow.

"Yes Master Koi."

"All this hugging has gotten me perch! Water!" Koi ordered.

The bottle of water metearealized in front of him with a towel.

"You really know how to take this spoil thing to the max." Toph commented but Koi just shrugged.

Koi's eyes were then directed towards the car door Toph left open.

"What the hell are you-" Toph then stopped herself short when she noticed that Koi wasn't in front of her anymore.

"And who might you be?" Koi asked from behide Toph.

Toph grabbed him and attempted to pull him from the opening of the car. But Koi stayed firm in his spot as he spoke to toph.

"_Tuffy _that's rude. You should never pull someone from a conversation."

"Don't talk to him! He's not important!"

"What!" Aang answered.

"Wow that's a tad bit insensitive isn't _Tuffy!_ Even though this boy clearly deserves it." Koi replied in a whisper over his shoulder torwards Toph.

Toph rolled her eyes at Koi "Come on Fumble... Really think about."

"Right... I'm not important but I guess I'm important enough to get you p-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Come on Sokka! Get this car into drive!" Toph shouted as she continue to bang on Sokkas car. Ignoring Koi for the moment.

"Hey stop banging on my car!"

"Make me!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Fine! Aang close the door!"

"But-"

_**VAROOOOOOM **_(**A/N: I officially suck at Onomatopoeia!)**

Sokka sped off with the backseat door barely closed.

Toph signed in relief but then groan when Koi tugged her torwards the now opening gates of her estate.

**A/N: Ah...Sorry for the shortness! I'll try to update this MONTH! **

**(And if you want to blame anyone for the shortness- it should be impaitent little Zahchi-kun! Blame him not me!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**DAY TWO EXTRAVAGANZA WEEK!**

**A/N: Well its better later than never... On with my story!**

**SKIS 17**

**(PART TWO)**

The enormous iron Bei Fong gate opened widely as Toph was pulled up the graveled pavement towards her front door.

But as she made the long trek, a red face Lao Bei Fong was approaching her with squared shoulders and a angry demeanor. Poppy Bei Fong followed closely beside attempting to calm Lao's fast paced strides.

"What is this I hear about you being pregnant!" Lao Bei exclaimed to his daughter.

Everyone within a hearing distance, eyes widen. Tophs especially.

"What are you-," before Toph could finish her statement she was turned sharply in front of Kois pouting face.

"Is it true Tuffy? Are you really **impure**?" Koi exclaimed further holding both Tophs upper arms.

"Uh Shut-"

"I mean your dear father can't be shouting lies can he?"

"What are you-"

"Though I do have the burning passion of love for you Tuffy! I must say that I have to respect your fathers opinion! Oh god please Tuffy prove him wrong my lovely maiden!"

Toph watched Koi closely before responding back to him, "First of all don't touch me!"

And before Koi knew what hit him- literally- he was met with a head butt that even made Tophs parents cringe from the pain.

"And don't ever interrupt me fish boy!" Toph shouted as the pain of her red tinted forehead didn't register with her sense.

"You should know better than to-"

"Miss Toph, Master Koi is unconscious," Walter interrupted.

"Wait-What?"

"Yess it seems that Master Koi is out like an light."

Toph rolled her eyes at Kois unconscious state and face the now perplexed faces of her parents.

"What you've heard is false! I am not- and no time soon will or am- pregnant!"

Mr. Bei Fong looked at his young daughter squarely and asked "Then why did I receive a call telling me that my daughter just received an Medical pregnancy test and hour ago?"

Tophs immediate reaction was cursing the fact that she didn't watch fumbles closely and the other was to find the stupid doctor who called her house. But what she really did was look at her father blankly and try to figure out an excuse.

" No explanation I see. Guards please escort my daughter to her room and see that she is watched for this week!"

"B-But I'll miss school!"Toph points out angrily.

Mr. Bei Fong ignored Tophs response as the colossal size guards usher Toph toward the House doors.

" Are You seriously thinking about taking me out of school!" Toph shouted in frustration over her shoulder.

Lao turned in the direction of Toph and stated calmly, "Maybe that's the best course of action for your behavior."

Toph couldn't believe her ears. Was her Father this one sided? "Are you serious! What happens if I'm not pregnant huh! Are you going to act like this never happen or am I going to get a damn apology!"

Seeming to have enough of Tophs challenging him, Lao then shouts, "Guards send her to her room quickly, she will not speak to me in that way any longer."

Toph gave one last shout of frustration before she was out of Laos sight.

The young Master Koi was still remaining on the floor sprawled out with his personal butler fanning over him asking "Master Koi are you okay?"

Though the tense atmosphere grew around Lao thicker and Poppy quickly intervene in a attempt to get Lao to think straight, "Lao you aren't serious are you?"

Lao's anger quickly matched the action of a balloon popping and his composure dropped, "Look at what she became Poppy! That is not are sweet obedient daughter! For god sakes she could be harboring a baby!"

Seeming to be unfazed by Lao's anger, Poppy responded calmly back, "Yes that is true she could be...and then again she could not. Lao I don't think our Tuffy is capable of this we've probably been misinformed. And we can't go and take her from her school it'll make this situation worse Lao."

Having not like the comment he was given, Lao exclaimed "So what do you suppose poppy? That we let her go and be pregnant!"

Lao then moved fleetly towards the house ending the conversation with his wife quickly.

But Poppy having seen this tactic before in their marriage walked right after him,"I am not saying that! And we don't know that she is even pregnant! And if she was who to say who the father is?"

Lao stopped in his steps as a pensive look slowly came over his face.

Poppy felt uneasy with this look, there were limits to what he could say to Toph. But to a stranger it was unlimited,"Lao think this through you can't possibly look through every male are Tuffy has ever came in contact with!"

Not having heard the negatives of finding the boy Lao moved slowly going through how far his connections lay in Tophs life, "I will find the boy who did this to our girl!"

"**If** they did this Lao! **IF**! Right now she's probably healthy and not pregnant!"

Lao ignored his wife as his thoughts began to swarm around the legal punishment he could administrate on the male who impregnated his daughter.

Poppy slowly shook her head at this, she wasn't surprised in the least that her husband wasn't listening to her. She had seen her husband like this a few times and it was impossible to get him out,

Abruptly Lao shouted a command "Guards I want every program and school club my daughter has come in contact with. I also need all cameras checked around the estate in case this boy ever step foot in here now!" The guards that remained around Lao quickly went to fill their orders.

"Lao don't do this.." Poppy pleadingly advised her husband one last time.

"Too late." he responded as he made his way to his study.

BACK OUTSIDE:

Koi was now being seated up and the first question he asked his butler was, "Is it true? Is my Tuffy really impure?" the Butler gave a silent nod to his Master.

And Koi broke out with a dramatic gasp that was soon followed by a wail with crocodile tears.

**A/N****: Now thats Chapter 17! Please Review! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DAY THREE OF EXTRAVAGANZA WEEK OF UPLOADING!**

**A/N:**

**If you think I'm a bit to early with the Extravaganza week thing... your right. I have my vacation the week of the 20****th****. So I'm early with my updating! **

**Well thats all! On with the story!**

**SKIS 18**

The Quiet blare of the sunlight warmed and irradiated the raven head in her bed. It was nice sleeping in her bed through the afternoon. And the thought of never leaving her room did have the potential to be a great lazy day. But the action of her dad telling her to stay in her room throughout this weekend and the week ahead screwed up her whole morning. Toph shifted onto her stomach and looked out towards the lightly transparent white curtains hanged in her window. She had woken up on her own without any disturbances and that my good Samaritan was a little strange. But what threw her off into the abnormal sense was that it was only 8:00am in the morning.

The only time she ever truly woke up this early was when someone or something woke her up.

Quite honestly Toph almost knew there was some strange reason why she woke up this early. But she didn't know what.

"Great now the universe is waking me up early." Toph muttered as she got off the bed.

* * *

><p>Lao Bei Fong was a man of reason. But when emotions came into play he tended to act out the punishment before the truth was revealed.<p>

"So your saying that you have _never_ seen my daughter since Friday?" Lao asked the young man seated in front of him.

"Y-Yes sir. We had o-our last practice f-Friday at the gym," the young man before Lao seemed to be only 12 or 13 years old and he was nervous out of his mind. The boy was watching TV in his pajamas like any other Sunday morning and then as soon as he answered the door he was forced into a car and driven here.

"I see... And were you at the party that was held two months ago at Zuko's home?" Lao asked the profondly nervous young boy in front of him.

"N-No Sir." The boy answered as he looked wildly around the book enfested room.

"And why is that?" Lao asked this as he folded his hands over the manilla folder under him. He posture seemed to only intimadate the young boy further.

"W-Well I'm not allowed to attend high school p-parties."

Lao nodded lightly and gestured for the boy to leave.

The young boy wasted no time and quickly got up and left the study.

With a frustrated sigh Lao rubbed the bridge of his nose. He went through almost 23 kids and none of them were near his daughter at the party.

Lao placed the open manilla folder that was seated in front of him over to the side near the rest of the 22 disgaurded folders.

"How many boys does Toph know... and can any of them have a decent normal name? Who would name their child 'Duke'?" Lao asked himself before grabbing the next folder.

Looking over the next folder Lao raised a eyebrow to it. _Aang huh? That was the kid shown on the camras..._

The door across the room opened slightly "Sir the guards are back with the Aang kid."

"Bring him in." Lao responded calmly.

About five seconds after the Aang kid was pushed into the room. And like the others he looked as if he was only wearing his night clothes as well as a sweater.

"Okay then.." Lao started as he moved the folder in front of him. "Have you ever-"

"I'm sorry!" Aang interrupted as he was still standing by the door.

Lao looked up at the young man, "About what?"

"Well... You see.."

* * *

><p>During Lao and Aangs conversation there standing outside Lao Bei Fongs study stood two idle guards. One would think that Lao was the president having his guards look like they belong to the secret service with matching black sunglasses.<p>

"So..What do you think this meeting is about?" one asked gesturing torwards the door behide him. He was slightly smaller than the guard near him.

"No idea rookie. But all I know is that he's been interviewing alot kids. Mostly boys." the other answered leaning on the side of the closed door frame.

"Hm. You don't think-"

**CRASH!**

Both guards stopped and leaned torwards the door but only heard silence that followed after.

"Maybe we should see what's going on?" the rookie whispered to the taller guard.

The taller guard shook his head. "Under no circumstances are we allowed to interupt Master Bei Fongs meetings."

"But there was a crash in there!" the rookie exclaim.

"There was? Hm I didn't hear anything. All I heard was our boss having his meeting." the tall one commented and turned back to lean on his side of the door.

"What? But what if-"

**CRASH!**

"You still didn't-"

"Nope."

**CRASH!**

"But-"

"Nada."

**CRASH! BANG! **

"He could be-"

"Look rookie as long as the boss doesn't shout for us to come in then what evers happening behide this door.." the older Guard made the point of tapping the door. "..is none of our business. Trust me this isn't the first noise I've heard."

"But-"

"None of our business."

"How-"

"None."

"Just-"

"Of."

"This-"

"Our."

"If we-"

"Business!"

The young guard look a little heistant but nodded and turn his back to the door.A few minutes after the routain silence was back in and the uneasiness left the younger ones mind.

"You know what- thanks. I could of been fired or somthing. Just- thanks!" the younger one said sincerly.

"Your welcome rookie. And trust me I know what I'm doing, I've been through this plenty of times." The older one bragged lightly.

"Right," the rookie smiled.

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

"Seen the Laker game last night?" the rookie asked casually to the tall guard.

**CLANG!**

**BOOM!**

"Nope my ol' lady had me go to ah stupid play," the other said unhappily.

**CLUNK!**

**WHOOP!**

**THUMP!**

"That sucks..but maybe you can catch-"

**BAM!**

The twin doors slammed open and a flash of brown hair ran right down the hall.

"Did you just see that?"

"Yeah."

They turned torwards the opening of Lao's completely destroyed study room and they spotted the fuming Lao Bei Fong.

"Stop him!" Shouted Lao to the stun Guards near his door.

The tallest guards turns torwards the brunette running down the long corrider and shouts "Hey kid stop running!"

"Sorry but no!" Aang shouted back before turning the corner.

"Hn. That usually works boss," the tall guard commented.

"Well at least he was polite." The younger one commented after.

"Yeah you can't get manners in many kids in our day in age."

"I know. Just talk to my 12 year old necies she's-"

"Run after him you idiot! And bring him back to me!" Lao ordered before shoving them in the direction that Aang went in.

The guards nodded in unison and ran after Aang.

"And don't come back to me unless you find him!"

* * *

><p>Leaning on one of the twin doors Toph lightly opened the other one and found that it was locked.<p>

"Oh your good Daddy-o." she muttered as she got up from her leaning position and went over to the wide dresser across the room.

Looking over the various objects on her dresser Toph moved countless papers and scarfs (Which Koi had a tendency to buy her ever hoilday, birthday and 'Just because'.) and after flinging a few materials on the floor Toph finally spotted the small 2in by 3in boxs of paper clips from staples (**A/N: **Favorite office supply store! Ever! Office max sucks!). She quickly took them and sat agianst the twin doors and listened in closer.

"Hey Tom times up. We better go get the others to stand watch."

"Right behide you Tim." Tom answered from the door Toph was leaning on.

When their footsteps weren't heard Toph hurridly dumped the box onto the floor and picked up one clip, stretched it into a line and then braking it in the middle. She bends the two pieces open in a 'L' shape and entered the lock. She moved the clips along in the lock until she heard the faint 'click' of the door.

Opening it up Toph gave a fist pump and exclaimed "Toph you rule!"

Then with the stealth of an ameutar ninja Toph made her way away from the door and over to the back stairs down the hall.

Quickly decending the spiral back stairs the corrider down became dim and the only light was either at the top of the stairs. Or at the bottom leading into the large kitchen.

Focusing on that Toph made it to the door at the bottom and listened on the other side for movement. When silence answered she slipped out and made her way torwards the food pantry storage. But not before grabbing a warm chocolate muffin on the broad tabletop.

Slipping into the Food pantry storage room Toph closed the wooden door and slid to the floor.

The storage room wasn't ideal but it was better than obeying and staying in her cramped playstation 3 and Xbox 360 free room. Seriously who did her father think he was, holding her up in a room without any _entertainment_?

With a shrugged at the thought Toph dugged into her delicious muffin courtsey of the house cook.

**A/N: YAY! Finally chapter 18! Please review! Don't be a Lao and not review! Review!**

****Wow two little words!****


End file.
